Fukai Mori
by Analoguec
Summary: Vingança, um seqüestro. Um ano se passou e Rin mudou. Sesshoumaru deve decidir: matar Rin ou ser morto. Descubra o porquê... TRADUÇÃO
1. Emoções

**Disclaimer:** Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o sequestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 1: Emoções.**

Vingança. Alguns chamam a isso de presente do demônio, outros dizem que não é mais do que uma maldição. É a capacidade de dar ao ser mais fraco o poder necessário para fazer algo que nunca teve coragem de fazer contra alguém. A vingança nos encoraja a planejar a morte do outro. A vingança pede que você venda sua alma ao demônio. A vingança permite que você tire a vida de uma pessoa. A vingança agarra-se aos rancores e ao ódio, mostrando-lhe que pessoas que fazem você sentir isso devem pagar. Você consegue sentir o divertido poder que a vingança pode trazer? Kazume e Tsubasa certamente podem.

Vingança. Eles viveram e respiraram por isso desde aquele dia fatídico, calculando cada passo que davam e cada movimento que faziam, desejando ardentemente arruinar aquele que os fez mal. Eles o seguiram, estudaram sua vida, seus inimigos, suas fraquezas. Encontraram um modo de utilizá-los em sua queda, prevendo o que poderia funcionar melhor. E eles planejaram, planejaram e planejaram. Apenas quando ficaram satisfeitos que colocaram o plano em ação. Logo o trabalho árduo deles seria recompensado e a vingança deles seria perfeita. Logo veriam Sesshoumaru morrer.

* * *

Uma fogueira crepitou e lançou uma labareda, iluminando uma figura feminina diminuta que a observava. Seus cabelos negros emolduravam-se em torno de sua face, fazendo com que ela tivesse a aparência de uma rainha. Os enormes olhos castanhos acentuavam o nariz pequeno e seus lábios carnudos, quase sempre sorridentes - exceto naquela noite. Ela se sentou abraçando as pernas, pressionando-as contra o corpo e o queixo contra os joelhos. A combinação de amarelo e vermelho do tecido do kimono ia até seus pés e cobriam seus braços também. Embora ela tivesse uma aparência de princesa, ela estava infeliz com a sua atual situação.

Rin fixou o olhar na fogueira, seu coração estava ardendo em saudade e solidão. Sesshoumaru a deixara sozinha de novo com mais ninguém além de Ah Un como companhia. Desde que ela completara dezoito anos, começou a cuidar-se sozinha com mais frequência enquanto Sesshoumaru e Jaken resolviam alguns problemas. E então ela se sentava, ficava insegura e pensando se Sesshoumaru poderia retornar para ela, desejando ver o rosto dele de novo.

Durante o tempo que ele estava longe, Rin caminhava por alguns lugares, mas não sem fazer coisa alguma. Seu destino era sempre um vilarejo habitado com pessoas que levavam uma vida que não entendia. Ela observava, seus olhos treinados como os de Sesshoumaru para mostrar as menores emoções possíveis, e examinava tudo ao redor, desejando o que muitos daqueles aldeões tinham. Amor, que só recentemente entendeu o que era, filhos, um lugar para morar. E quanto mais ela observava, mais entendia que apenas Sesshoumaru poderia dar o que desejava.

Perguntava-va quando e como seus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru tinham mudado. Não havia razão para isso porque Sesshoumaru sempre a tratou como se fosse uma filha. Ele arranjava-lhe roupas bonitas e outras coisas materiais, algo que qualquer pai faria. Então, por que ela achava que seria bom formar uma família com ele? Seus novos sentimentos provocavam-lhe comportamentos estranhos quando ela estava perto dele. Seu coração batia mais rápido ou corava quando ele a encarava por mais de um minuto. E quando ela dormia, seu sono era dominado por sonhos que não entendia e acordava com umidade entre as pernas.

Rin olhou para seu pulso esquerdo, admirando as marcas de dentes que Sesshoumaru havia feito na pele. Ele havia-lhe dito que era para sua proteção, que a defenderia contra ataques de youkais porque indicavam que ela já era a protegida de um youkai mais poderoso. Nas poucas vezes em que foi atacada, as marcas pulsaram com uma pequena excitação que a fazia se sentir levemente fraca. E no final ela era salva, salva por Sesshoumaru. Essas memórias faziam-na perceber que seus sentimentos por Sesshoumaru, seu "pai", eram injustificáveis.

Não havia nada mais a fazer além de manter suas necessidades e vontades em segredo, perguntava-se quando Sesshoumaru retornaria. Ah Un sentou-se atrás dela, tornando-se um travesseiro de conforto e calor. Começou a adormecer ao observar a fogueira por tempo demais, imaginando que as chamas mais douradas eram os olhos de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Rin."

Rin abriu os olhos devagar, reconhecendo a voz forte que parecia penetrar em sua alma. Aquilo tinha sido o bastante: levantou-se e espreguiçou-se. Não havia necessidade de perguntar pois já sabia o que Sesshoumaru queria. Jaken já estava preparando uma refeição para ela e isso significava que, depois daquilo, estavam prontos para irem embora. Ela foi até um rio próximo e se lavou rapidamente, voltando depois para o local onde Sesshoumaru e Jaken estavam, notando que Jaken estava em pé, junto a Ah Um, segurando um peixe, sua refeição. Aparentemente estavam com pressa.

E, quando ela finalmente sentou-se sobre Ah Un, eles partiram sem trocar uma palavra.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar a Rin, notando que ela estava bem. Ele retornou mais cedo que ele esperava devido a um quase insuportável pressentimento ruim de algum problema se aproximando. Até mesmo o Bastão de Duas Cabeças pressentiu que algo não estava certo, pois mais de uma vez, a Mulher deixara escapar um grito durante as viagens, e, quando puseram os pés no local onde Rin morava temporariamente, a Mulher gritou de novo, confirmando suas suspeitas.

Quem estivesse atentando contra ele era audacioso. Ele tinha marcado Rin para indicar que ela já era sua propriedade, mandando um aviso para qualquer um que ousasse tentar feri-la ou tirar-lhe algo que pertencia ao poderoso youkai, mas, obviamente, seus inimigos não entendiam o aviso. Sesshoumaru costumava se irritar com as táticas mais comuns, pois muitos acreditavam que Rin era sua fraqueza e sempre iam direto a ela para pegá-lo. Essa tinha sido a razão para ele tê-la marcado, mas sempre havia alguma criatura tola que tentava usar o mesmo plano sujo mais de uma vez, embora a possibilidade de falhar fosse inevitável.

Adicionado a isso, havia a estação do ano mais propícia para seus inimigos trabalharem contra ele. O inverno estava muito próximo e isso significava que o grupo viajaria menos, pois Rin era muito vulnerável a doenças durante esses tempos mais frios, e Sesshoumaru raramente a deixava sozinha quando ficava doente. Em épocas como essa, em que o dia não durava muito e as noites eram longas, eles se retiravam ainda cedo para uma caverna para escapar do frio, e embora odiasse chamar aquilo de esconderijo, aquele era o local ideal caso o inimigo aparecesse para atacá-los. Não teriam como ir direto a Rin para atacá-lo e sim teriam que ir direto a ele para pegarem Rin.

Sesshoumaru poderia, então, esperar que o inimigo fizesse algum movimento, sabendo que seria logo. Ele não sentia a atual presença dos inimigos, mas sabia que eram vigiados a certa distância. O inimigo fez um movimento rápido ao observá-lo, mas nenhum movimento cuidadoso tornaria possível entender como Sesshoumaru agia. Somente o tempo mostraria a audácia e a esperteza de seu inimigo. Até lá, paciência era uma virtude.

* * *

**N/T**: Olá, pessoal!

Este fanfiction é tradução de uma história em inglês do mesmo nome, uma das mais legais que já li sobre Rin/Sesshoumaru. A autora me autorizou a traduzir para o português, espero que eu consiga dar conta. Traduzir é bem mais rápido que digitar a história da própria cabeça... Espero que vocês gostem dela também!

Ah, antes que alguém me pergunte... Sim, terá sim lemon.

Se considerar este capítulo digno de um comentário, não hesite em mandá-lo!

Beijos da Shampoo-chan

**Nota - dezembro 2010:** a história traduzida para o português foi publicada entre 30/04 e 26/07 do ano de 2004. Isto aqui é apenas um update revisado :)


	2. A primeira neve

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto.

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 2: A Primeira Neve.**

Rin apertou ainda mais o quimono em seu corpo, tentando inutilmente lutar contra o frio. Outono e inverno eram as estações que menos gostava porque destruíam as plantas e árvores, fazendo com que sentisse falta das plantas naquela época e o frio apenas a fazia lembrar que suas queridas flores estavam mortas. A única coisa positiva nesta situação era que aumentava o tempo que passava ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

Seus olhos seguiram para onde ele andava e sorriu. Ele estava tão próximo que ela conseguia se manter aquecida. À noite ele encontrava uma caverna para que ela dormisse ou simplesmente fazia uma com o auxílio de Toukijin. Muitas vezes Ah Un não conseguia entrar na caverna, então Sesshoumaru fazia com que a fogueira que a aquecia durasse a noite toda. Algumas vezes que ventava demais e apagava a fogueira, Sesshoumaru a envolvia com a cauda e permitia que ela ficasse próxima dele.

Nesses momentos, solidão não existia, conforto era sua companheira e amor era seu amigo mais próximo.

Sesshoumaru a olhou rapidamente, percebendo que ela o observava, notando que ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão rapidamente como se quisesse mostrar que não o estava observando. Ele percebeu que ela tremia de frio, perguntando-se o porquê dela não pedir para se recolherem mais cedo. Ou talvez Rin já tivesse sentido o perigo, pois apenas aquilo explicava o comportamento desajeitado dela. Ele sentiu o olhar dela sobre ele, escutou também um pequeno aumento das batidas do coração de Rin toda vez que ele a olhava. Isso significava que ela temia pela vida dela? Era algo tão típico de Rin pensar daquele modo, mas para ela estar tão nervosa só provava a ele que algo estava para acontecer.

Sesshoumaru resolveu mudar seu destino e foi em direção das montanhas. Eles poderiam descansar mais cedo naquele dia e durante todo o dia seguinte. Aquela mudança com certeza pegaria seus inimigos, ainda desconhecidos, de surpresa. Se desse tempo, poderia nevar durante a noite do próximo dia e encontraria outro caminho, assim os inimigos poderiam acreditar que estavam presos até a neve derreter. Se o encontrassem de novo, Sesshoumaru presumiria que eles realmente queriam matá-lo. Quando essas emoções estavam envolvidas, a vitória era quase sempre de Sesshoumaru. Era importante conhecer o inimigo e já era tempo dele procurar informações por conta própria.

Na manhã seguinte, ainda cedo, Rin viu o primeiro floco de neve cair do céu.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sentou-se atrás de Rin quando guiavam Ah Un pelos céus. Ele guiava com ela como se fosse uma proteção para ajudá-la a ficar aquecida ou senão o corpo dela congelaria. O coração de Rin começou a bater mais rápido, e ele percebeu que não era por causa daquela viagem. Ela estava excitada porque o corpo dela estava pressionada no dele. E as batidas do coração não expunham o fato do cheiro dela ter mudado. O desejo e sensualidade que emanavam do corpo dela diziam a Sesshoumaru que Rin o queria. Pela primeira vez na vida Sesshoumaru estava pasmo.

Quando foi que esses sentimentos surgiram? E por quê? Sesshoumaru nunca deu motivos para que Rin o desejasse de qualquer jeito. Ele sempre a tratou como sua filha e nada mais. Então por que ela estava tão excitada? Sesshoumaru não entendia. Somente agora ele entendia porque o coração dela acelerar quando ele a fitava, porque algumas vezes ela emanar um cheiro exótico quando dormia. Ela estava sonhando com ele, sonhando em fazer amor com ele. Os muitos pensamentos de fazer aquilo com Rin o faziam estremecer.

Para piorar as coisas, este Sesshoumaru estava _tentado _em fazer o mesmo com Rin. Qualquer youkai seria tolo em não ficar tentado por uma linda mulher que obviamente queria aquilo. E Sesshoumaru não era um tolo. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da inocência dela e sentiu prazer ao perceber que ela era sua posse. Ser o primeiro e o último para ela, aquilo era realmente tentador. Mas ele não poderia deixar de sentir o cheiro de sangue humano que se misturava com a sensualidade e inocência dela, e era o que fazia com que Rin não o pertencer de outra forma.

A criança dele, esta criança precisava ficar calma. Sesshoumaru guiou Ah Un para que descesse até uma fonte que avistou. Quando aterrissaram, não se preocupou em ajudar Rin a descer e foi até a margem do lago. Com um estalo do chicote, fez um buraco na superfície congelada; depois foi encostar-se em uma árvore e observando Rin procurar lenha e Jaken capturar os poucos peixes que sobreviveram.

Sesshoumaru pressentia uma tempestade se aproximando pelo ar antes do vento ficar mais forte. Ele levantou-se e foi procurar de uma caverna. Para esquecer sua mais nova preocupação, ele cortou uma árvore em pedaços com as garras e a transformou em lenha suficiente para dois dias. Satisfeito, ele voltou para juntos de suas companhias. Quando se aproximou, o som de um grito de Rin o fez apressar-se.

Rin deixou escapar de seus lábios um grito ao perder o equilíbrio e cair na superfície congelada do lago. Isso fez com que o gelo quebrasse e ser tragada para dentro d'água. Seu corpo ficou parcialmente congelado, tornando difíceis os movimentos. Ela tirou o cabelo do rosto, tentando achar um jeito de sair dali e escutou outro som de alguém caindo na água. Percebeu, então, que ela era carregada, e seu corpo congelou ainda mais quando um vento mais gelado passou por sua pele. Ela cuspiu a água que engolira assim que foi colocada no chão.

Sesshoumaru ficou o olhar na pele pálida de Rin e sua figura congelada. O quimono e o cabelo estavam colados em seu corpo, fazendo com que a água congelada penetrasse na pele. Ele olhou para o lago onde alguns pedaços de gelo flutuavam e ficou ao lado dela, ordenando que torcesse o cabelo para tirar o excesso de água, lançando um olhar furioso a Jaken depois.

"Jaken, como isso aconteceu?"

Jaken caiu sobre os joelhos, tremendo de medo e gaguejava uma tentativa de explicação por não conseguir salvar Rin. "Rin viu que Sesshoumaru-sama tinha se afastado e achou que o senhor foi procurar uma caverna, então decidiu pegar mais peixes."

"Por que não a impediu? O gelo não era forte o bastante para aguentá-la!"

"Mas, Sesshoumaru-sama, ela não estava em cima do gelo! Começou a ventar de novo e a mulher do cajado gritou de novo, então ela se distraiu, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no gelo. Perdoe-me, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru olhou atentamente o Bastão de Duas Cabeças. Seu rosto sem emoção agora escondia a raiva que sentia. Ele envolveu Rin com sua cauda, e a puxou para perto de si, segurando-a com o seu braço esquerdo, já que ela precisava de calor e proteção contra o tempo frio naquela hora. Ele se virou sem dizer uma única palavra, percebendo que Jaken o seguia.

"Jaken, vá pegar mais peixe!". Com um chute, ele mandou Jaken para dentro do lago.


	3. Desejos Ocultos

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto.

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 3: Desejos Ocultos.**

Sesshoumaru a despiu daquele quimono molhado, sentindo a própria mão paralisar quando tocou a pele fria de Rin. Ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa, corou violentamente e cobriu o peito nu com as mãos. Quando ele retirou a armadura e abriu o quimono, Sesshoumaru sentiu o corpo se aquecer de desejo. O cheiro sedutor dela aquecia o sangue dele, forçando-o a se concentrar na raiva que sentia pelo inimigo, principalmente quando ele a puxou para sentar-se no colo dele. A pele de Rin estava fria e muito mais macia do que ele esperava, amaldiçoando-se ao notar aquilo. Ela estava muito próxima, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que não era o suficiente para aquecê-la. Ele a cobriu com a cauda e a puxou para mais perto de si, querendo ter certeza de que cada centímetro do corpo dela estava coberto e se conseguia absorver seu calor.

Rin olhava para as mãos, tentando desesperadamente ignorar a sensação de ter seu corpo junto à Sesshoumaru. Seu rosto estava vermelho e quente, embora ela se sentisse como uma pedra de gelo. Sesshoumaru era tão quente, não obstante o tempo frio, e isso era um conforto maravilhoso para ela. Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, faminta pelo calor que ele a oferecia.

"Ah Un, traga lenha aqui e procure aquele idiota do Jaken. _Daijoubu_, Rin?"

Rin olhou para ele e deu-lhe um sorriso trêmulo. Sua garganta estava congelada e ela fez que "sim" com a cabeça em vez de falar. Sesshoumaru colocou seu único braço em torno dela e a abraçou, segurando-a com a cauda e cobrindo-a melhor que podia. Gentilmente ele levantou o cabelo das costas dela e sobre a face para que pudessem se secar.

_"Arigatou_, Sesshoumaru-sama", ela sorriu de novo, surpresa por ter usado a voz.

Jaken tropeçou ao entrar e depois rapidamente fez uma pequena fogueira em frente ao seu mestre. "O que eu devo fazer com o peixe?"

"Cozinhe um para Rin e guarde o resto. Eu quero que você e Ah Un procurem uma fonte de águas termais. Se não conseguir encontrar uma até amanhã, não se atreva a retornar aqui."

Jaken tremeu com o pensamento de ter de sair de novo com aquele tempo frio, mas fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça e foi executar a primeira ordem que recebeu.

Quando o peixe ficou pronto e Jaken foi embora, Sesshoumaru alimentou Rin calmamente. Os lábios dela ainda estavam azuis e o corpo tremia um pouco, mas ela estava se aquecendo. Ela ajeitou-se no corpo dele como pôde e fechou os olhos para dormir. Sesshoumaru a olhava preocupado, achando estranho em tê-la tão perto de si. E quando ele escutou a tempestade ficar mais forte fora da caverna, ficou feliz em estar com uma mulher tão linda em seu braço.

* * *

Sesshoumaru podia ver a luz branca da lua irradiando sobre as árvores mortas. Ela lançava algumas sombras quebradas e melancólicas sobre a brilhante neve branca, criando um cenário sinistro. Era uma noite em que youkais espreitavam algumas vítimas para satisfazer a fome. A tempestade parara e os ventos viraram uma brisa suave. Mas dentro da caverna, outra tempestade começava.

Sesshoumaru observava Rin, tentando entender o porquê de conseguir sentir o cheiro dela ficar mais forte. Ela estava dormindo e parecia estar profundamente perdida em seu sonho, sem fazer a mínima ideia de como o estava afetando. Sua pele estava finalmente aquecida e parecia seda quando ele tocava. A inocência enodoava o odor da excitação, fazendo com que o cheiro dela ficasse parecido com uma fresca manhã de primavera. Ela estava nua e em seu colo, praticamente implorando para ser possuída. Como não seria tentador?

"Sobre o que está sonhando, Rin?"

Sesshoumaru a virou devagar, permitindo-se deslizar devagar uma mão entre os seios dela. Quando a mão contraiu levemente, ele parou e deixou uma das garras arranhar o bico dos seios. Uma ânsia de desejo aqueceu o corpo dele, quase não resistindo em sugá-los. Ele forçou sua mão a ir mais abaixo; a curiosidade conduzia-o até o calor entre as pernas dela. Cauteloso e inseguro de como o corpo dela reagiria, ele a tocou, sentindo a umidade da região. O corpo dele enrijeceu quando lutou contra o desejo de possuí-la.

"Seu desejo por este Sesshoumaru é realmente tão forte?". Ele deslizou um dedo dentro dela, estremecendo com a sensação. "É isso o que você quer? É isso o seu sonho?"

Quase cego pelo desejo, ele deslizou outro dedo dentro dela, movendo-os até onde podiam ir. Ele os deslizava devagar, desejando tornar o sonho dela parte da realidade. Perdeu-se no que ele acreditava que ela estava sonhando, encontrou-se deslizando os dedos para dentro e para fora dela. Quando ela gemeu, ele deixou escapar um rosnado quase surdo, fazendo o melhor que podia para resistir aos desejos.

E então ela disse o nome dele.

Sesshoumaru retirou rapidamente os dedos, percebendo que a tinha acordado. Deu-se contra apenas naquele momento do que fazia com ela. Pensou que ela tinha percebido, entretanto, quando ele procurou os olhos dela, os encontrou fechados. A respiração de Rin estava no ritmo calmo de sono e ela se mexeu, apenas notando que as pernas dela estavam afastadas. No momento em que ela o chamou, Sesshoumaru voltou à realidade do estranho mundo que o fez agir de modo tão estranho.

O desejo e a excitação dela o fizeram perder o controle sobre si. No momento da falta de sobre controle, em que os desejos dele tomaram conta, fizeram-no tocar Rin de um jeito que ele dizia a si que estava errado. Ele a tratava como filha dele, ela estava dormindo, e ela era humana. Toda aquela situação estava errada. Mas o maior problema foi ela não ter controlado aquele perfume sedutor, o desejo youkai dele de tê-la dificultaram a vontade de resistir, principalmente porque ela estava nua no colo dele. Gentilmente a pôs no chão, vestiu-a novamente e a deixou num canto onde ela se espreguiçou e ficou quieta.

E ele ficou na entrada da caverna, desejando que o vento tirasse o perfume dela do corpo dele.


	4. Tsubasa & Kazume

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto.

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 4: Tsubasa & Kazume.**

Rin caminhou até as fontes termais sem se preocupar em tirar a roupa até encontrar um lugarzinho isolado. O cabelo estava embaraçado e imundo, com sujeira que grudou nele e no quimono. Quando encontrou o local desejado, despiu-se e lavou as roupas que usava. Quando terminou, colocou-as para secar e começou a lavar o cabelo e o corpo com sabões que Jaken trouxera para ela. Como adorava estar limpa e ter algo para aquecê-la quando Sesshoumaru não estava com ela! Embora tivesse gostado de ficar muito perto dele na noite anterior, tinha percebido que não conseguira controlar suas reações, e certamente ele não aprovava aquele comportamento dela.

Mas ela e Sesshoumaru fingiram não perceber o que aconteceu. Mais tarde, depois que se arrumou, começaram a caminhar para algum lugar desconhecido enquanto o tempo estava calmo. O sol irradiou sobre ela e deu-lhe um pouco de calor. A neve cobria tudo em seu caminho e poucas eram as criaturas encontradas. Não havia mais nada vivo além dela, de Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Ah Un. Era um dia tranqüilo, com exceção dos gritos ocasionais da mulher do Bastão de Duas Cabeças.

Sesshoumaru continuou andando, sentindo a presença de alguém os vigiando. Ele focou todos seus sentidos em tudo em sua volta, tentando prever quando o inimigo se revelaria. Ele parou depois de sentir a presença de alguém em sua frente e se aborreceu ao reconhecer quem era.

Tsubasa parou a poucos passos de Sesshoumaru, um pequeno e malicioso sorriso estava em seus lábios. Sua cabeça estava levemente levantada para encarar Sesshoumaru por ser menor que ele. Ela parecia vestir dois ou três quimonos, todos de cor preta com flores estampadas. Seu cabelo branco chamava a atenção, assim como seus olhos vermelhos. Ela era humana, uma poderosa feiticeira e criadora do túmulo do pai de Sesshoumaru.

O irmão dela, Kazume, também tinha ajudado a criar esse túmulo. Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar levemente estreito, sentindo Kazume atrás dele. Kazume tinha os mesmo olhos da irmã e eram diferentes na aparência. O cabelo preto era comprido até os joelhos, do mesmo tamanho do da irmã, parecendo também estar usando mais de um quimono, estes brancos. Seu sangue era humano e estava totalmente coberto, o que provava seu poder como feiticeiro.

"Tsubasa, Kazume. Finalmente depois de um longo período de jogos tolos vocês se revelaram."

O sorriso de Tsubasa iluminou-lhe os olhos quando deu ao irmão um olhar significativo. "Nós estávamos neste 'jogo' há mais tempo que você imagina, Sesshoumaru. Eu acredito que começou no dia em que você nos roubou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças."

"Meu pai forjou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças como uma chave para abrir o túmulo que vocês criaram. Vocês abusaram de outros poderes que possuíram e não tive outra alternativa senão confiscá-lo."

Kazume falou, enfurecido: "Você tentou nos matar!"

"Sim, uma falha de minha parte, já que vocês deveriam estar mortos. Não pensem vocês que não tive uma razão para isso."

Faíscas voaram ao redor de Tsubasa quando sua raiva elevou-se: "O Bastão de Duas Cabeças era nosso para fazer o que quiséssemos!"

"Era até violarem o poder dele. Vocês criaram a Fukai Mori, onde depois corromperam as mentes dos fiéis seguidores de meu pai. Vocês são traidores que deveriam estar mortos. Este Sesshoumaru deve cuidar desses negócios inacabados agora, não?"

Tsubasa sorriu, lutando para manter-se calma. "Apenas queremos terminar o que você começou, Sesshoumaru. Apenas você irá morrer. A vingança é por nossa conta."

O chão tremeu sob os pés deles, rachando e tragando Rin e fazendo com que Tsubasa e Kazume saltassem. Sesshoumaru ficou onde estava, ignorando os gritos dela, pois sabia que Ah Un já tinha se precipitado em ir atrás dela, além de estar mais interessado em matar Tsubasa e Kazume. Ele pôs a mão no cabo de Toukijin e a sacou. O chão em frente dele foi imediatamente destruído, mas Tsubasa saltou e aterrissou próxima a seu irmão, e eles avançaram em direção a Sesshoumaru com as espadas em mãos.

As espadas se chocaram, fazendo com que o ar crepitasse com fagulhas azuis. Eles o empurraram, tentando fazer com que Sesshoumaru saísse de sua posição. Para se defender do ataque inútil deles, este atacou com Toukijin e os fez recuar. Tsubasa e Kazume aterrissaram em pé, simplesmente manobrando os corpos para segurar o balanço. Depois Tsubasa correu para atacá-lo, atingiu Toukijin e correu para pegá-la, permitindo que Kazume fizesse o mesmo movimento. Sesshoumaru saltou rapidamente e empurrou Kazume contra a irmã, fazendo com que colidissem e caíssem no chão, Kazume em cima de Tsubasa. Sesshoumaru não deu tempo para eles se levantarem ao apontar Toukijin para Kazume e pulverizá-lo.

"Tsubasa, você realmente acha que esses jogos tão tolos irão funcionar?" Ele colocou a ponta de Toukijin no pescoço de Tsubasa quando Kazume virou pó. "Nem você e seu irmão estavam lutando de verdade, deixando que eu acreditasse que ao menos um de vocês era uma marionete. Sorte sua que era seu irmão."

Tsubasa poderia rir se ela não estivesse certa de que se o fizesse, morreria. Ela sorriu por um instante, feliz em saber que ele tinha percebido logo. "Tão inteligente de sua parte, mas eu nunca esperava menos de Lorde Sesshoumaru. Estou certa de que você também sabe que não estamos atrás de você, e sim daquela linda jovem."

"Você realmente pensa de que será capaz de me matar ao seqüestrem-na? Tsubasa, você não é tão idiota."

"Não, eu não sou. Isso porque tenho grandes planos para a garota e também para você. Meu irmão e eu veremos você morrer, mas primeiro você deve descobrir o que significa não ter o que é seu por direito."

Uma luz clareou a vista de Sesshoumaru e ele reagiu rápido, sabendo que não era mais que uma distração. Ele embainhou Toukijin depois que percebeu que a mulher tinha escapado quando um raio atingiu o solo. A luz enfraqueceu e tornou-se vermelha, parecendo focalizar como alvo o ombro direito dele. Uma dor atingiu diretamente o local e se espalhou pela espinha, depois foi embora em poucos segundos. No local havia um braço, o outro braço dele que agora estava ensangüentado e com vasos sanguíneos ligando-o ao corpo. Ele olhou para o alto ao escutar as vozes de Tsubasa e Kazume, vendo que não havia mais ninguém.

"Um presente", eles disseram, suas vozes desaparecendo ao longe. "Aproveite até morrer. E acredite, vai precisar disso se tiver a chance de sobreviver."


	5. Desaparecida e encontrada

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto.

Por: RabidAnimeGurl.

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai.

**Capítulo 5: Desaparecida e encontrada.**

Um vento suave jogou algumas folhas de árvores que morriam graciosamente no chão, resultado do vigoroso outono que surgia e que muitas plantas não agüentavam. Flores e outras plantas que não suportavam o tempo frio ainda estavam morrendo. Nuvens cobriam o céu e ameaçavam uma forte chuva, obrigando diversas criaturas a fugirem dela, fazendo planos para resistir àquela estação fria. Numa hora dessas, _ele _estaria fazendo o mesmo se fosse por Rin e não por ele mesmo.

Jaken olhou para o céu e rezou para que as nuvens agüentassem a chuva por mais um tempo. Ele estava numa trilha que parecia promissora, ainda melhor que as outras falsas em que ele já esteve. Aqueles feiticeiros eram realmente espertos, pareciam contentes em guiar não apenas ele, mas também Sesshoumaru, num caminho mortal até Rin. A garota permanecia perdida e Jaken sentia ter perdido um ano de vida por cada dia que ele não a encontrava.

O Velho do Bastão de Duas Cabeças riu como se achasse divertido estar ali. Jaken não achou graça alguma, mas percebeu que aquilo era um bom sinal. A Mulher era a que mais falava na forma de um gemido ou de uma risada, basicamente dizendo que ele não estava perto de encontrar Rin. Rezando pelo fato dele tê-la finalmente encontrado, Jaken apressou o passo e não prestou atenção para onde se dirigia.

Um forte _jaki _o circundou, fazendo-o sentir-se um pouco atordoado. Os sentidos de Jaken ficaram desequilibrados, fazendo-o ver coisas estranhas e ouvir vozes. Ele sentia vontade de voltar, mas o Velho riu de novo e continuou a gargalhar quanto mais Jaken adentrava na estranha floresta. Tudo ao redor dele estavam morto e desintegrando, resultado do forte _jaki, jaki_ esse que ele descobriu a quem pertenciam. Criaturas o examinavam com olhos vermelhos, escondidos atrás de árvores mortas. O Velho riu outra vez e Jaken percebeu já tarde demais onde estava.

"Ora, ora... O que temos aqui? Um youkai desprezível implorando para ser morto. Esse é o preço que deve pagar por invadir o território de Lady Rin."

Jaken ficou atento ao escutar a voz irritante e o nome de Rin. Dois youkai com três chifres em cada testa, com orelhas longas e pontudas e olhos vermelhos apareceram em frente dele. Um forte e maligno jaki estava ao redor deles, inclusive nas mãos, já preparadas para matar Jaken com um só golpe.

Jaken curvou-se e rapidamente planejou algo. "Perdoem-me! Eu me perdi enquanto tentava achar o caminho certo da propriedade de Ri... digo, Lady Rin. Eu sou especialista em tratar de feras de duas cabeças... Ela tem um, certo?"

Jaken mantinha a cabeça abaixada, rezando para que o plano tivesse funcionado. Se os dois estivessem falando da mesma Rin, talvez Ah Un estivesse com ela. Jaken silenciosamente se elogiava por ser tão inteligente.

"Lady Rin não permite que ninguém além dela mesma cuide do Monstro de Duas Cabeças. E agora que sabe que seus serviços não são mais necessários, você dele morrer!"

Jaken levantou-se depressa e pressionou o Bastão de Duas Cabeças, fazendo o Velho atear fogo em tudo e em muitas das árvores dali. Depois fugiu, correndo o mais rápido que podia e orando aos deuses para escapar com vida, principalmente porque ele tinha boas e más notícias ao mestre dele. Rin foi encontrada, mas estava em Fukai Mori. Agora ela não era mais a mesma.

* * *

Rin. Era tudo o que ele pensava durante o caminho. Sesshoumaru perdera quase um ano em busca dela, rezando aos deuses para que ela estivesse viva. No início ele não acreditara que Tsubasa e Kazume a tivessem seqüestrado porque Ah Un não retornara. Ele tinha uma esperança de que a fera tivesse resgatado Rin e fugido, fazendo o possível para mantê-la viva. Sesshoumaru foi capaz de encontrar resquícios dos inimigos, mas nada de Ah Un e Rin. Ele não teve outra escolha a não ser esquecer aquela ideia.

Depois ele percebeu que Tsubasa e Kazume estavam usando o cheiro dela para atraí-lo e provocá-lo. Às vezes a sentia por perto e quando ia ver se era ela, não encontrava nada. Outras vezes o cheiro dela o fazia descer do alto de um vale, mas desaparecia no fim deste. Muitas vezes se perguntava se ela estava bem, e saber que precisava tê-la de volta o deixava furioso. Sesshoumaru entendia agora o que era perder algo que era dele por direito.

E ele não gostava daquilo.

Rin era dele e esse sentimento pareceu crescer e ficar mais forte quando ela estava ao lado dele. O mundo não foi mais o mesmo desde o dia em que ela foi tirada do lado dele. No inverno em que ela foi levada, o resto da estação não foi mais a mesma. Ele sabia que Rin precisava dele para manter-se aquecida e não ficar doente. E como ele odiou quando o inverno deu lugar à primavera. Rin não estava lá para pegar borboletas e colher flores, ele não escutou nenhuma canção que ela compôs para ele. Não tinha mais os sorrisos e as risadas dela, não tinha mais alegria sabendo que ela vivia com uma vivacidade que só ela possuía.

Como sentia falta dela!

A inocência, a bondade que o agradavam, a beleza e a pureza dela que eram para ele proteger. Ele se sentia um fracasso, principalmente ao saber que ela estava em Fukai Mori. Não havia mais dúvida de que não tinha mais nada de inocente, bom ou puro em Rin. A mente dela estaria agora corrompida, a beleza estaria contaminada pela maldade. A Rin dele não seria mais a mesma. Ela não seria dele de todo.

Sesshoumaru caminhou em direção da pequena propriedade, sentindo desgosto pelo lugar ser imundo, mas não totalmente chocado. Criaturas que viviam em Fukai Mori não se preocupavam com o conforto, mas sim com violência, sangue e morte. Quando lutavam, não se importavam se o oponente era mais forte. Isso foi o que aconteceu quando Sesshoumaru matou os que se intitulavam 'guardas' que queriam atacá-lo. Ali estava o sangue e a morte que eles queriam.

Quando ele passou pela porta da propriedade, ele foi 'saudado' por mais youkai fracos. Pelo menos vinte deles bloqueavam a outra porta e falavam algo como que deveriam proteger 'Lady Rin' a todo custo. Sesshoumaru ficou furioso por aquelas palavras não serem dele. O sangue ferveu, os olhos ficaram vermelhos e ele desembainhou Toukijin, matando numa só rajada, não deixando mais nada à frente além de corpos desintegrados e um buraco onde ficava a porta de entrada.

Sesshoumaru entrou na casa e olhou ao redor. No meio da sala havia um grande _futon,_ erguido numa pequena plataforma. Estava coberto por um pano vermelho e cheio de almofadas de diversas cores, além de escadas pintadas da mesma cor da plataforma em cada lado da cama. Um lugar confortável, ele pensou, para a senhora da propriedade. Mas Rin não estava lá.

Sesshoumaru virou-se rápido quando sentiu alguém atrás dele. A pessoa passou numa velocidade que se igualava à dele! Ele agarrou o pulso e defendeu a cabeça da espada que pretendia cortá-la. Os olhos ficaram vermelhos de novo por achar que o braço fino e macio pertencia à Tsubasa, entretanto a voz feminina que ele escutou não era a que ele esperava, tendo que se controlar para não se transformar e fazer a pessoa em pedaços.

"Bem", a voz feminina falou um pouco sem fôlego. " Sua velocidade rivaliza com a minha, mas não espere conseguir me vencer. Diga-me o que quer e talvez eu permita que fique aqui e me divirta."

Sesshoumaru ficou o olhar no rosto pelo qual ele tanto procurou. O que ele temia se confirmou.

"Rin, você não é mais a mesma."


	6. Lady Rin

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 6: Lady Rin.**

Parte do cabelo estava amarrado num gracioso rabo-de-cavalo, com algumas mechas chegando até as pernas, e aqueles lindos olhos castanhos estavam vermelhos nas bordas. Ela vestia um quimono branco decorado com flores azuis e luas crescentes amarelas, com as mangas chegando ao chão. Embora o quimono estivesse amarrado na cintura, parecia que estava aberto na parte de baixo. Ela usava algo preto nas pernas, algo parecido com o que os exterminadores de youkai sempre usavam durante as batalhas. Rin nunca amarraria o cabelo e certamente nunca usaria uma roupa daquelas. Não, aquela não era a Rin dele.

Rin soltou a espada da mão capturada e a pegou com a outra, avançando e mirando novamente a cabeça do youkai para cortá-la. Ela ficou satisfeita quando ele saltou para esquivar-se, deixando-a livre. Ele era rápido, rápido o suficiente para ser um perfeito pretendente. Mas aquilo podia esperar: ela queria primeiro descobrir quem era ele. Ela embainhou a espada, mantendo, porém, a mão no cabo, avaliando atentamente o estranho youkai.

"Sua grosseria é repugnante. Você aparenta ser civilizado vestindo esse quimono e essa bela armadura, mas não tem o mínimo de respeito por meu título e por mim. Você invade meu território e mata meus homens, e ainda ousa referir-se a mim por 'Rin'! Mostre pelo menos um pouco de respeito e classe."

O choque e a cólera percorriam as veias de Sesshoumaru. Como poderia Rin falar-lhe daquela maneira? Ele tinha que colocá-la no devido lugar. "Você fala de respeito e classe como se essas coisas existissem em Fukai Mori. A sua própria falta de respeito por mim prova que já está aqui tempo demais. Agora, _Rin_, você irá embora daqui comigo antes que eu me aborreça."

"Quem diabos pensa que é? Você não é convidado aqui, mata meus homens e espera que eu vá para não-sei-onde com você? Eu prefiro mor..."

A fala foi cortada quando ela sentiu uma das mãos apertando-lhe a garganta, forçando-a a baixar a vista para encontrar o olhar furioso do youkai. Ele tinha sido tão rápido que ela sequer chegou a ver os movimentos dele. A mão dele era firme, mas não parecia ameaçadora, fazendo-a se perguntar os motivos pelos quais ele hesitava em atacá-la. O coração dela batia rápido de excitamento por aquela briga, além de ser um homem bonito o desafiante. Sentiu o sangue aquecer-se de desejo pelos dois.

"Vou me aborrecer facilmente se continuar a falar comigo como se fosse superior a mim. Eu sou Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste. Eu sou o seu mestre." Sesshoumaru pegou o pulso marcado e levou-o à boca. Quando ela tentou puxar a mão de volta, ele a soltou. "Sua reação prova que eu sou a pessoa que a marcou."

Rin deu um passo para trás e deu-lhe a costa, escondendo assim um sorriso que brincava nos lábios. "Tolo. Não foi por isso que reagi. Muitos pretendentes acreditam que meu sangue é frio como o gelo, por isso sempre arranjam uma maneira de esquentá-lo. A marca faz isso. Mas se é por tentar aquecê-lo que veio aqui, basta dizê-lo."

Rin caminhou devagar em direção do _futon_ e subiu as escadas. Removeu a espada e pousou-a no primeiro degrau em frente a ela, deitando-se depois de lado e ajeitando-se confortavelmente com muitos travesseiros. Com um estalar de dedos, diversos youkai surgiram e rapidamente limparam a bagunça que ele tinha feito, além de consertarem a porta. Dois servos trouxeram uma chaleira.

"Lorde Sesshoumaru, nós já discutimos o bastante. Devemos agora nos comportar se quisermos ter uma conversa civilizada."

Sesshoumaru caminhou devagar em direção dela e subiu alguns degraus, notando a maneira como ela o observava. Ele via desejo nos olhos dela e sentiu o mesmo cheiro impregnar o ar. Por alguma estranha razão ele ficou feliz por perceber que havia uma parte dela que não tinha mudado. Isso poderia funcionar a favor dele. Se fingisse ser um pretendente e ganhasse o coração dela, poderia convencê-la a sair daquele lugar. Era mais fácil que discutirem e correr o risco de machucá-la. Esta nova Rin testava a paciência dele. Se fosse outra pessoa, já estaria morta.

"Deixe-me contar-lhe sobre mim, já que obviamente me confundiu com outra pessoa. Eu sou Lady Rin, a senhora desta pequena e promissora terra. Eu fui criada aqui em Fukai Mori por um youkai que permitiu que eu ficasse com ele depois que minha família foi assassinada. Ele era muito forte e muitos tinham inveja dele, tanto que foi assassinado. O assassino tentou roubar os poderes dele, mas meu pai – como eu gosto de chamá-lo -, já tinha previsto que isso poderia acontecer e contratou dois feiticeiros para garantir que eu receberia os poderes depois da morte dele. E aqui estou eu, tão poderosa quanto ele era, e esperando que o assassino dele venha atrás de mim. Ganância pelo poder floresce aqui, e estou certa de que sabe disso."

"É verdade, eu sei. Que história interessante, Rin." Tsubasa e Kazume tinham feito um bom trabalho em fazê-la esquecer da verdade.

"Eu gosto da sua arrogância, _Sesshoumaru._ Por que está aqui?"

Sesshoumaru fixou o olhar nela por um momento antes de responder: "Não posso dizer que gosto da sua arrogância. E estou aqui por você."

"Com certeza você não acredita que irei casar com você se continuar a me mostrar desrespeito, certo?"

"Eu não tenho intenção alguma de casar com você. Meu objetivo é tirar você daqui."

"Que interessante". _Não tem intenção,_ Rin pensou. _Veremos. _"Eu estou com medo de que sua viagem até aqui tenha sido desnecessária. Eu nunca abandonarei o território pelo qual trabalhei tanto para dominar. Portanto, eu desejo que retorne a salvo para sua terra. Agora, se me permite, tenho coisas para cuidar."

Rin levantou-se graciosamente do _futon_ enquanto falava, passando pelo lado de Sesshoumaru quando desceu as escadas. Ele agarrou o braço dela, forçando-a a olhar profundamente naqueles incríveis olhos dourados e sem emoção. Ela tinha certeza de que ele estava zangado, embora não mostrasse sinais disso. Quebrar a compostura dele seria um desafio, e ela adorava desafios.

_Paciência, _Sesshoumaru disse a si mesmo. Ele estava aborrecido pela maneira com que ela o tratava, como se não o conhecesse, mas ele tinha que aceitar o fato de que a memória dela fora apagada. Levaria um certo tempo para convencê-la a sair dali, e naquele momento ele só poderia fazer uma coisa.

Sesshoumaru deslizou a mão do braço até a mão, roçando os dedos nas marcas do pulso dela, sorrindo intimamente quando viu os olhos dela estreitarem perigosamente. "Mande seus homens prepararem um quarto para mim. Eu sou forçado a ficar mais tempo que pretendia."


	7. Fria como o gelo

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 7: Fria como o gelo.**

"Eu vejo que as notícias ainda voam em Fukai Mori. Ou isso ou é pela minha terra pela qual muitos de vocês têm interesse? Vamos, eu quero saber o nome do youkai que deseja casar comigo."

Rin estava em pé, apoiando as mãos na cintura fina e analisando a figura do youkai que espumava, cuja desagradável saliva escorria pelo queixo pontudo, tirando a atenção do enorme nariz e das orelhas pontudas. O corpo dele era musculoso e meio verde, vestindo nada mais além de um pedaço de tecido pela cintura e uma espada ao lado dele, além de possuir as garras dos pés e das mãos afiadas. Os olhos eram vermelhos como os de muitos youkai que viviam em Fukai Mori.

"Meu nome é Shouga e devo dizer que é um prazer conhecê-la, Lady Rin. Eu quero ter você e sua terra antes que as notícias se espalhem por aí."

Rin arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ante o olhar de cobiça do youkai. "Por que você não tenta?"

O youkai deu uma risada e foi em direção de Rin. Tentou agarrá-la pela garganta, mas ela evitou o ataque e facilmente esquivou-se. O youkai fez diversas tentativas para pegá-la, mas Rin era muito mais rápida. Já entediada com aquele joguinho, Rin o golpeou no estômago usando os dois punhos de uma vez. Shouga deu um passo para trás sentindo o corpo doer, mas ainda conseguiu agarrar os braços dela com uma das mãos.

Rin estreitou ameaçadoramente os olhos quando foi pressionada numa árvore. "Vejo que não é tão estúpido quanto parece."

"Você será minha mulher, Lady Rin". Ele segurava firmemente os braços dela acima da cabeça com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra deslizava pelo corpo dela. "Não vamos perder tempo."

Rin nada disse ao ver a mão dele ir abaixo da cintura dela. Quando ele afastou as pernas dela e deslizou a mão sobre uma das coxas, ela rapidamente fechou-as, segurando firmemente a mão dele. "Retiro o que disse: você é tão estúpido quanto parece."

Rin rapidamente torceu as pernas e quebrou o pulso de Shouga. Ele soltou os braços dela e caiu sobre os próprios joelhos, e antes que ele pudesse se levantar, ela chutou a cabeça dele, fazendo com que caísse de costas. Rin pisou na virilha dele e inclinou-se, jogando todo o peso do corpo naquele ponto. Quando o youkai gritou de dor, ela desembainhou a espada e mirou a ponta no pescoço dele.

_"Baka_, achava mesmo que poderia me vencer? E ainda ousou pôr essas mãos imundas em mim." Com a espada, ela cortou a mão dele.

"Sua... ! Vou te matar!"

Rin deu uma risada e voltou a pôr a ponta da espada no pescoço dele. "Tolo, você nunca teria a chance. E com certeza você ouviu falar dos rumores. Se falha em me vencer, deve morrer."

E com um único golpe, ela mandou Shouga para o outro mundo.

Rin levantou-se e virou-se, levando uma das mãos ao coração para tentar para a aceleração depois de se surpreender ao encontrar Sesshoumaru parado ali. Ele a encarava com aqueles admiráveis olhos dourados tão profundamente que conseguia alcançar-lhe a alma. Isso não diminuiu nem um pouco as batidas do coração, além de fazer o corpo dela se aquecer de desejo.

"Lorde Sesshoumaru, quanto tempo faz que chegou aqui?"

Sesshoumaru olhou rapidamente para o youkai morto, tentando aceitar o fato de que Rin era responsável pela morte dele. "Um pouco antes desse youkai chegar. Ele agiu muito rápido porque sentiu minha energia."

Rin inclinou-se para limpar a espada suja de sangue. "Ah... Então você foi a razão da minha diversão ter terminado tão rápido. E eu que achei que fosse porque ele era fraco."

"Você acha divertido matar?"

Rin o encarou por um momento, surpresa pela pergunta dele. "Claro. Você não acha?"

Sesshoumaru ignorou a pergunta, tencionando não mostrar indícios de que aprovara aquele comportamento dela. A Rin que ele conhecia nunca mataria, enfurecendo-se em ver o quanto Fukai Mori a afetou. Enfureceu-se com Tsubasa e Kazume trazerem-na para lá. Ele precisava tirá-la de lá, precisava ter Rin de volta. Talvez a única maneira para isso fosse torná-la mulher dele.

Aliás, isso era algo que ele ponderava durante o ano que passou procurando por ela. Ela estaria segura sendo esposa dele. Muitos _youkai _eram estúpidos, mas todos ficariam bem alertados das conseqüências se ousassem ferir a mulher de um youkai tão poderoso quanto ele. E se ele retornasse algum dia para as Terras do Oeste, Rin seria um alvo fácil se viajasse com ele; se a deixasse lá, ele sabia que estaria segura.

"_Aa_, Sesshoumaru! Importa-se em não me encarar desse jeito?" Rin virou-se e olhou para o céu, sentindo o rosto ficar aquecido e o estômago revirar como se dentro tivessem borboletas dançando. Os olhos dele eram mais frios que ela supunha, achando difícil permanecer sob aquele olhar durante tanto tempo e não ter pensamento 'pecaminosos'.

Um sorriso raro apareceu nos lábios de Sesshoumaru. Tão satisfeito ficou com aquela reação de Rin que apareceu atrás dela antes que ela pudesse respirar. Ele inclinou-se para falar-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo-a sentir arrepios quando falou:

"Você disse que seu sangue é frio como o gelo, então por que basta um pequeno esforço meu para que ele fique aquecido? O ar está contaminado pelo seu desejo por mim. Eu sugiro que se acalme ou irá atrair mais youkai asquerosos."

Rin virou-se para encará-lo, mas o encontrou parado no lugar que o tinha visto antes, amaldiçoando-o mentalmente por ser tão rápido, tentando depois acalmar os nervos. "Você fala muito sobre si, Sesshoumaru, entretanto os _youkai_ vêm aqui despreparados porque sentem a sua energia. Sua presença faz com que percebam que você me deseja como sua mulher e temem que eu aceite sua proposta. Então eles virão e tentarão me conquistar antes de você."

"Que tolice. Eu não tenho intenção de torná-la minha esposa, portanto eles não precisam vir aqui." Sesshoumaru sorriu intimamente ao ver Rin se enfurecer. Já estava ali há dois dias e perceber que negar a atração que sentia por ela a deixava furiosa. Os olhos dela brilharam de raiva por um segundo, mas ele conseguiu perceber antes que ela pudesse escondê-los.

Rin abriu a boca para falar, mas o som de algo caindo nas árvores próximas a interrompeu. Um _youkai_ surgiu da sujeira e da poeira que se formou no ar. Com uma aparência humana, apenas as asas nas costas denunciavam que ele estava longe de ser isso. A pele dele era pálida, tão branca que parecia imaculada. Os olhos eram vermelhos e estreitos como os de um gato, as orelhas pontudas surgiam por entre os cabelos negros, o nariz era tão pequeno que não chamava tanto a atenção quanto a boca azul, com a ponta dos caninos aparecendo nos cantos. Ele vestia uma armadura digna de um nobre guerreiro, mas estava longe de ser isso.

O youkai pegou uma das mãos de Rin e levou-a aos lábios. "Lady Rin, tanto tempo faz que não nos vemos. Mas desta vez eu a farei minha mulher."


	8. Um lampejo do passado

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 8: Um lampejo do passado.**

"Oi... Sanjirou." Rin olhou rapidamente para Sesshoumaru e decidiu tirar proveito daquela situação, mandando a Sanjirou um doce sorriso. "Sim, faz muito tempo."

O youkai morcego puxou Rin para perto de si e levou novamente a mão dela aos lábios azuis. "Eu ouvi falar sobre aquele youkai", ele indicou com a cabeça Sesshoumaru, "e devo dizer que estou surpreso por você permitir que ele viva e ainda fique aqui. Não é típico de você."

"Bem, você sabe o quanto adoro que me divirtam, e ele está fazendo um excelente trabalho até agora. Eu só o estava recompensando."

"Considere-o recompensado. Eu não desejo perder uma segunda oportunidade de torná-la minha mulher."

Sanjirou pressionou os lábios de Rin nos dele, e ela não hesitou em retribuir, relembrando momentos passados com aquele youkai. Ela enlaçou os braços no pescoço dele e ficou na ponta dos pés pressionando o próprio corpo no do youkai. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela e passou a língua nos lábios de Rin, procurando pela entrada. Ela os abriu e mordiscou a língua dele, deixando-o excitado. Sanjirou deslizou as mãos pelo corpo dela e acariciou-a no traseiro, puxando-a mais para perto de si.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo ameaçadoramente, visivelmente furioso em ver por onde as mãos errantes do youkai passavam.

Sanjirou rapidamente parou o beijo ao sentir o movimento de Sesshoumaru. Virou-se e ficou atrás de Rin, passando os braços pela cintura dela e inclinando o rosto para lamber-lhe o pescoço, sem nunca desviar olhar de Sesshoumaru. Tanto ela quanto ele olhavam divertidamente para o Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

"Acho que seu amigo youkai está com ciúmes, Lady Rin. Ou talvez ele tenha percebido que não tem chance alguma com você. Deixe-me marcá-la agora para não deixá-lo com dúvidas."

Quando ele ia mordê-la, ela agarrou a cabeça dele e deu um puxão para trás pelos cabelos. "Eu não dei-lhe permissão para fazê-lo."

"Ora, Lady Rin, isso é só para tomar as coisas oficiais."

Sesshoumaru fez o possível para controlar a raiva ao dar mais um passo para a frente. "Que engraçado, Sanjirou. Você se considera digno o bastante para torná-la sua mulher, mas nem ao menos é capaz de aquecer ao sangue dela com essa sua patética desculpa para um beijo. Lady Rin merece coisa melhor."

Sesshoumaru pegou uma das mãos de Rin e puxou-a para si, tirando-a do abraço do youkai, nunca desviando o olhar do dela. Rin foi até ele desejosa, parando perto dele quando sentiu uma das mãos de Sesshoumaru no pescoço, inclinando a cabeça, e a outra nos lábios, com os dedos limpando o local para tirar dali o cheiro de Sanjirou. Quando ficou satisfeito, Sesshoumaru segurou o rosto de Rin com as duas mãos e inclinou-lhe o rosto para roçar os lábios nos dela.

Imediatamente o sangue de Rin ferveu de excitação e desejo, fazendo Sesshoumaru aprofunda o beijo ao sentir os lábios quentes dela contra os dele. Ele mudou o ângulo da cabeça e Rin tentou mover-se para aproximar-se mais, porém ele a manteve no lugar, torturando lentamente cada segundo daquele delicioso momento.

Era a primeira vez que dividiam um beijo, mas não que se tocavam. Sesshoumaru lembrava-se muito bem de quando ela dormiu nua nos braços dele, de quando os dedos dele a penetravam. Desejo circulou por todo o corpo dele e o sangue passou pelo quadril. Ele mudou de novo a posição da cabeça para o outro lado e deslizava a língua por entre os lábios de Rin, terminando aos poucos o beijo e quando escutou um gemido dela e uma nova tentativa de aproximar-se dele.

Sesshoumaru mantinha as mãos no rosto dela, sem desviar o olhar do dela em momento algum. "Como você mesmo disse, Sanjirou, 'você não tem chance'. Vá embora agora se quiser poupar sua vida."

Sanjirou deu um passo para trás e retirou a espada da bainha. "Lutarei por ela. Não concorda comigo, Lady Rin? O vencedor fica com seu coração."

Rin ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes, ainda atordoada pelo beijo. "Sanjirou... Eu..."

"Vá embora." Sanjirou sacudiu a mão direita e, com o chicote, decepou o braço com o qual Sanjirou segurava a arma. "Saia daqui agora antes que eu mate você, e diga aos outros youkai imbecis para ficarem longe de Rin."

Quando Sanjirou fugiu assustado, Rin deu um passo para trás, estreitando os olhos para Sesshoumaru, que calmamente voltava para o pequeno palácio como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela o seguiu para exigir uma explicação.

"Que ousadia! Ele não vai sobreviver aqui com aquele monte de _youkai_ cruéis!"

"Espero mesmo. Pelo menos as notícias se espalharão e seus 'pretendentes' não virão mais aqui."

"Você não tem o direito de fazer isso! Eu não sou sua mulher, portanto você não tem o direito de dizer que eu não posso receber pretendentes! Eu não sou sua!"

Sesshoumaru virou-se para Rin, mostrando nos olhos a fúria que sentia, fazendo-a dar passos para trás surpresa e com medo à medida que se aproximava dela. "Eu _ouso_ porque você minha. Use a cabeça: não existe outro youkai que pode excitá-la como eu posso. Já pensou no porquê?"

Rin o encarava, sentindo o coração bater com medo ao procurar por uma resposta para dar. Ela queria a resposta, queria respostas para as próprias perguntas. Desde o primeiro instante que pôs os olhos nele, alguma coisa dentro dela estalou. A presença dele a fazia feliz e algo naqueles olhos dourados a atraíam. Por quê? _Por quê?_

"Eu não sei... " A cabeça começou a vibrar de dor, fazendo com que as lágrimas viessem aos olhos. "Eu não sei, Sesshoumaru-sa-..." Ela levou as mãos à cabeça e não pôde controlar as lágrimas que a esmagadora dor trouxe.

"Rin, _daijoubu?_" _Ela quase o chamou de Sesshoumaru-sama?_

"Minha cabeça... dói tanto... Eu estava tentando me lem-... " Ela gritou de dor e caiu no chão.

"Melhor descansar ou vai doer mais. Acalme-se."

Sesshoumaru carregou Rin nos braços e a levou para a casa, um pouco feliz em ver que ela estava começando a lembrar do verdadeiro passado dela.


	9. Ir embora

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 9: Ir embora.**

Rin dormia nos braços dele, absorvendo o conforto que ele a oferecia. Era macio, ou pelo menos onde a cabeça repousava estava em algo macio. Era felpudo e oferecia o mesmo calor do corpo dele. Sentia-se segura e feliz, contente e amada. Acordou aos poucos e esticou-se preguiçosamente, mas quando abriu os olhos e olhou para ele, não pôde ver-lhe o rosto.

Depois estava em pé num prado. Havia muitas flores de árvores de cerejeira pelo lugar e ela saltou para pegá-las, colhendo as preferidas. Elas eram para ele, sempre para ele. E como se ele tivesse lido-lhe os pensamentos, ele apareceu ao lado dela e a chamou.

"Rin, estamos indo."

Ficou feliz em vê-lo de novo, feliz em ver que ele estava bem e ileso. Era o secreto desejo dela que ele sempre continuasse bem. Com as flores nas mãos, ela correu na direção dele, chamando-o pelo nome. Mas ela não conseguiu escutar as palavras que pronunciou.

* * *

Rin virou-se de lado, levando a mão ao rosto quando abriu os olhos. O coração sofria por causa das memórias que passavam direto pela mente. Não era a primeira vez que as tivera; de fato, ela as tinha até quando se lembrava, mas não as sonhava com a mesma frequência que tinha agora. Era toda noite desde que Sesshoumaru apareceu em vez de apenas uma ou duas vezes por mês.

Por quê? Aquela era a única pergunta para tantas coisas para as quais queria respostas. Era ele o homem do sonho? Ou era quem podia livrá-la daquele homem? Rin sabia do fundo do coração que Sesshoumaru era o único com as respostas. Entretanto ela não podia esquecer a dor que ele a fazia sentir quando tentava entender, tentava lembrar, dor essa que ela preferia não ter. E era dor que sentia daqueles sonhos, dor que sentia quando tentava entender o porquê de Sesshoumaru estar ali.

Aquilo tinha que parar. Ele tinha que ir embora.

Devagar, Rin sentou-se. Alguém tinha trocado a roupa que usava antes por um enorme quimono de dormir de tecido grosso com mangas. Era azul escuro como o céu noturno, decorado com flores pequenas e brancas. Por alguma razão, o cabelo estava solto e algumas mechas estavam pelo rosto. Ela não sabia dizer se era quimono ou o cabelo que a fazia se sentir tão pesada. Sem Deixava-a indisposta para se mexer, então sentou-e sem emoção disposição para nada e olhava para a frente.

E foi como Sesshoumaru a viu: uma bela de olhos tristes.

Sesshoumaru estava naquele quarto desde que a trouxera de volta. Inseguro de como ela reagiria quando acordasse, ele resolveu manter distância do _futon,_ ficando próximo da porta e vigiando o pequeno perfil dela de lá. Quando percebeu que ela tinha acordado, mandou um servo trazer-lhe chá, e, quando chegou, ele aproximou-se do _futon,_ mas não ficou em frente dela.

Rin olhou de relance para a bandeja de chá, não sentindo a mínima vontade de beber coisa alguma, principalmente naquele momento em que a atenção estava voltada para a presença de Sesshoumaru. De algum modo, sabia que ele estava ali, embora não tivesse escutado-o entrar no quarto. Sentiu uma dor do peito de novo e desejou que ele fosse embora. Aquela hora era a melhor oportunidade para convencê-lo disso, e se ela fingisse que estava sofrendo, ele poderia ir embora logo.

Quando Rin começou a falar, a voz saiu baixa e débil. "Por que está realmente aqui, Lorde Sesshoumaru?"

O uso de formalidades e o som da voz dela o fizeram irritar-se intimamente. "Eu já disse. Estou aqui por você."

"Por quê? É óbvio que não sou sua mulher. Então o que eu significo para você?"

Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Ele mesmo precisava encontrar uma resposta.

Rin levantou-se sozinha lentamente depois de perceber que não era necessário fingir que sofria com aquela situação. "Se você realmente é um Lorde youkai e não sou sua mulher, então acredito que é melhor dizer que já fui uma vez propriedade sua. O meu valor é o mesmo que tem por essas duas espadas que carrega consigo?"

Ofendido pelo comentário, ele falou rispidamente:"Eu nunca manteria uma _humana _como propriedade. " Arrependeu-se depois do que falou ao vê-la recuar ofendida. "Rin, não é..."

"Eu quero que vá embora. Retire-se de meu quarto, das minhas terras, da minha vida. Eu não quero você ou aquelas memórias!"

"Este Sesshoumaru não sairá daqui sem levá-la consigo."

Frustrada, Rin jogou a bandeja do chá em Sesshoumaru. "Eu mandei ir embora! Saia agora daqui se gosta da sua vida!" Ela virou-se e agachou-se no _futon,_ lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

Sesshoumaru foi até ela e falou: "Eu não vou ligar para nenhuma de suas ameaças tolas. Se quiser escapar da dor, seria mais inteligente ir embora comigo." Ele ajoelhou-se em frente dela, pegando-lhe na mão. "Vamos embora."

Sem aviso, Rin mexeu o braço e Sesshoumaru pôde ver o brilho da espada que ela guardava consigo na hora para impedir o ataque. Entretanto, a espada arranhou a armadura que usava e Sesshoumaru olhou para ela incrédulo. Rin levantou-se devagar, mantendo a cabeça baixa, com o cabelo encobrindo parte do rosto. Os olhos vermelhos estavam furiosos e uma lágrima caiu no chão.

"Você assombra meus sonhos e agora a minha vida! Nos dois você finge que gosta de mim mais do que realmente gosta! O que eu sou realmente para você? Não, não me diga, não quero saber. Eu quero que vá embora!"

Com isso, ela partiu para o ataque.


	10. Sedução

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 10: Sedução.**

Sesshoumaru levantou-se rápido, desviando-se quando Rin o atingiu com a espada. Ela reagiu logo, virando-se para atingi-lo de novo, mas ele conseguiu agarrar-lhe o pulso e parou o ataque dela. Segurou a mão com tanta força que ela gritou com a dor que causou e ele que agarrar a outra centímetros antes de atingir-lhe o rosto. Mais do que aborrecido, ele puxou as mãos dela para trás das costas, forçando-a a largar a arma.

Rin com certeza o chutaria se ele não usasse uma armadura. "Bastardo! Tire suas mãos de mim!"

Sesshoumaru mantinha as mãos de Rin atrás das costas dela com uma das mãos e, com a outra, a forçava a deitar no futon. Os esforços dela eram inúteis e logo ele a deitou rudemente. Ela conseguiu levantar-se, ele simplesmente a jogou de volta no futon como se não fosse nada. Quando ele falou, Rin congelou ao escutar o tom furioso dele:

"Já chega! Você vai ficar aqui até eu preparar nossa saída. Eu não vou suportar mais as suas desobediências. Eu estou falando sério, Rin: se continuar a me irritar, você ficará numa situação muito desconfortável. Está estendendo?"

Rin baixou o rosto, tentando controlar a raiva. Não era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Ali havia emoções demais envolvidas e que não permitiam que ela pensasse com clareza. Se tivesse outro youkai que fingisse não ter interesse nela, ela usaria de todos os meios para seduzi-lo, e quando ele estivesse apaixonado, ela o rejeitaria como se não fosse nada. Então por que ela não fazia o mesmo com Sesshoumaru?

Rin sabia desde o começo de que ele seria um desafio de muitas maneiras. Já que ele parecia contente em fazê-la sofrer por causa da óbvia atração que sentia por ele, por que não poderia fazer o mesmo com ele? Ele sofreria tanto quando, e talvez ela até pudesse descobrir parte do passado misterioso que ele dizia que tiveram juntos.

Levantou-se e, com a cabeça baixa, caminhou até Sesshoumaru. Quando falou, a voz estava baixa e sem traços de raiva: "Eu não vou deixar este lugar... Não vou deixar até entender... " Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou levemente os lábios de Sesshoumaru. "Até entender o porquê de desejá-lo tanto..."

Sesshoumaru foi pego de surpresa pela ação de Rin, ela segurando-se na armadura dele para ficar na ponta dos pés para pressionar os lábios nos dele. Primeiro o beijou timidamente, depois ficou mais ousada quando mudou o ângulo do beijo, deslizando a língua na boca de Sesshoumaru, e ele não pode fazer mais nada além de se entregar.

O youkai curvou o rosto e entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos de Rin. Não sabia o porquê de ela deixá-los presos: ficava tão linda quando os soltava, com aqueles cachos balançando tão graciosamente nas costas. Tudo o que ela fazia para expressar a liberdade dela a tornava bela. E ele queria Rin livre daquele mundo, livre para ser verdadeiramente dele. Se ele a tornasse mulher dele, poderia livrá-la? Se ele mostrasse a ela aquela estranha coisa chamada _amor, _poderia ela retornar para ele? Estava determinado a descobrir, mas Rin terminou o beijo e afastou-se dele.

Rin deu as costas para Sesshoumaru, sorrindo ante a reação dele. Talvez o desafio não fosse tão difícil e ela adoraria fazê-lo sofrer com vontade e desejo. Logo as ideias para tal plano vieram à mente, apenas tinha que colocá-las em prática. Mas se ela continuasse, provavelmente eles acabariam na cama e ela não queria aquilo agora.

Quando ela falou, parecia estar sem fôlego: "Eu preciso ficar sozinha... Para pensar..."

Sesshoumaru olhava para as costas de Rin, colocando um ponto final na corrida _daquelas estranhas coisas chamadas... _emoções. Era melhor parar ou poderiam ir rápidos demais e a dor de quando tentava lembrar-se de algo poderia fazê-la relutar em ter as memórias de volta. Então ele retirou-se sem falar mais nada e decidiu ir falar com Jaken.

* * *

"Se eu vê-los com esses olhos vermelhos de novo, vou tirar as entranhas de vocês para alimentar os youkai daqui."

O medo do mestre possibilitou que Jaken e Ah Un resistissem ao poder de Fukai Mori. Os olhos deles voltaram ao normal como também as personalidades. Jaken imediatamente começou a proferir inúmeras desculpas, reverenciando-o de joelhos.

"Já basta. Descobriu alguma coisa sobre Tsubasa e Kazume?"

"Estou com receio de que não, Sesshoumaru-sama. Ah Un e eu procuramos por toda Fukai Mori e ainda não descobrimos o paradeiro deles."

"Procure de novo. E não tenho dúvidas de que suas tentativas de busca diminuíram quando vocês viraram vítimas de Fukai Mori. Minha paciência está se esgotando: se falhar de novo, eu _matarei _os dois."

"Ha-Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Lorde Sesshoumaru. Desculpe interrompê-lo, mas Lady Rin deseja que você aproveite o jantar com ela."

Sesshoumaru olhou para o servo, um tanto quanto satisfeito em ver que os youkai dali eram tão leais a uma humana. "Está bem, Jaken. Pode ir agora."

Sesshoumaru virou-se para acompanhar o servo. _Um youkai servindo um humano_. Ele mesmo teria que reavaliar como se sentia com relação aos humanos. Todos eram criaturas tão fracas, sempre sofrendo de simples doenças ou fazendo algo para mostrar a fraqueza do espírito. E lá estava ele, tentando resgatar uma humana que ele criou durante doze anos. Ao que parecia, ele estava desenvolvendo o gosto que o pai dele e o meio irmão tinham por humanos.

Seria uma tolice negar a atração que sentia por Rin ou negar o fato de que ele a queria como mulher dele. Desde o primeiro dia que se encontraram, ele soube que Rin ele uma exceção a tudo que pensava sobre os humanos. Quando o encontrou, ela tentou cuidar dele em vez de fugir apavorada como qualquer outro humano teria feito. A lealdade e fé que tinha nele era mais forte que a de Jaken. Ela tinha o aroma da terra, possuía um sorriso que era mais brilhante que o sol, e ele achava que a beleza que tinha era rara para uma humana.

Quando ele entrou na sala de jantar, ele sabia que não havia ninguém mais bela que ela.

Rin usava dois quimonos por baixo – um azul e outro branco – de um outro quimono que era rosa. As mangas eram compridas, como os outros, com estampas de flores azuis. O cabelo estava preso, como de costume, numa rabo-de-cavalo, embora parte dos cachos estivessem caídos graciosamente pelos ombros. Se os olhos dela não fossem tingidos de vermelho, Sesshoumaru acharia que eram as coisas mais belas nela.

Sesshoumaru se sentou e não disse uma palavra. Rin comeu o que lhe era servido e, por alguma razão, ela ficou feliz em ver que Sesshoumaru comia bem. Numa determinada hora, ele percebeu que ela o observava, mas logo Rin desviou o olhar. O cheiro de desejo impregnou o ar, mas dissipou-se assim que ela se acalmou. A aparência dela e o cheiro eram sedutores, fazendo com que o sangue corresse pelo corpo dele. _No que ela está pensando?, _ ele pensou.

Logo ele descobriria.

* * *

Rin havia sugerido a ele que tomasse um banho quente, já que parecia demais distraído e estressado. Sesshoumaru achou difícil concordar já que ela era a causa de tais sentimentos. Ele estava distraído por causa do cheiro do desejo, distraído pelas tentativas de se acalmar. E estava estressado por saber dos poderes que os inimigos possuíam, estressado porque não era capaz de tirar Rin dali imediatamente.

Sesshoumaru passou pelas portas da casa de banho, inalando o vapor que preenchia o local. No centro da sala, havia uma larga banheira na forma de círculo feita de rochas e madeira. Caminhou devagar, subindo os degraus e parando na borda quando sentiu Rin vindo por atrás. Ela pousou as mãos nos ombros dele, tirando vagarosamente o quimono que ele usava, segurando a roupa nos braços enquanto ele entrava na água.

Rin se despiu e o seguiu.

Os sentidos de Sesshoumaru ficaram em alerta e sentiu o corpo ficar tenso quando Rin pousou as mãos nas costas dele. "Rin, o que está fazendo?"

Rin acariciava as costas dele. _Que pele tão macia... _"Eu notei que ultimamente você parece muito tenso e estressado." Ela pausou a fala por um momento, ainda passando a mão pelas costas dele. "Não posso ajudar muito, pois acredito que seja eu a causa. Eu gostaria de ajudá-lo a sair dessa tensão, se estiver tudo bem para você, fazendo-lhe uma massagem."

Sesshoumaru nunca permitiria que ela o tocasse, mas, não obstante seus protestos mentais, as mãos dele moveram o cabelo dele e a cauda que encobriam a costa.

Rin movia as mãos e cuidadosamente começava a fazer uma massagem no final das costas. As mãos dela eram fortes e competentes, e a combinação da massagem e a água quente aliviavam os músculos de Sesshoumaru, que nem sabia que estavam cansados. O corpo inteiro dele começou a relaxar e todos os sentidos ficaram focalizados na presença dela. O perfume de Rin contaminava o olfato do youkai, os cabelos dela coçavam contra os dele, as mãos pareciam penas nas costas dele. Quando ela aproximou-se para encurtar a distância que os separava, Sesshoumaru sentiu os seios dela nas costas. Rin aproximou os lábios para falar-lhe ao ouvido com uma voz suave e respiração quente que dificultaram para Sesshoumaru controlar o sangue que corria pela virilha.

"Como está se sentindo, Lorde Sesshoumaru?" Rin deslizou as mãos vagarosamente ao redor da cintura dele, massageando o estômago. Quando os músculos dele tremeram ao toque dela, Rin não precisou que ele respondesse.

A visão obscurecia pelo desejo. Ele tinha que parar com aquilo ou... Sesshoumaru perdeu o fio do pensamento quando sentiu a língua de Rin roçar lentamente pela orelha. Ele soltou um rosnado, tentando lutar contra o desejo de possuí-la e de assustá-la. Mas aquele rosnado fez com que a pele da garota se arrepiasse e o desejo dela impregnar o ar de novo. As mãos dela começaram a mover mais livremente pelo peito dele e Rin começou a dar suaves beijos pelas costas dele.

Sesshoumaru não pôde mais resistir.

Sesshoumaru virou-se rapidamente e a encarou com olhos gulosos. O cabelo dela estava colado no corpo e encobrindo os seios, e ela estava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Ela recuou quando ele avançou, um pouco assustada e excitada pelo olhar perigoso que ele tinha. Quando Rin ficou pressionada entre a parede da banheira e ele, Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos em cada lado dela e pressionou os lábios nos dela.

Rin mantinha as mãos ao lado dela quando se envolveu no beijo, sabendo que se o tocasse ou se ele a tocasse, iriam se entregar. Queria apenas provocar, mas era tão difícil provocar criaturas tão maravilhosas quanto Sesshoumaru. O pior é que ela o desejava, desejava-o como homem. Nunca existiu criatura que desejasse tanto quanto Sesshoumaru. O sentimento era tão forte que parecia semeado na alma dela, e quando estavam em momentos como esse, a alma parecia regozijar. _Por que _isso?

A cabeça de Rin começou a doer, porém lutou contra a dor, esperando que algo do passado pudesse voltar à mente. Mas Sesshoumaru sentiu a mudança e se afastou dela, pressionando as mãos na parede da banheira até que os nós dos dedos ficassem brancos, ficando naquela posição sem ousar tocá-la. Ele nem ao menos queria olhá-la! Os lábios dela estavam um pouco feridos por causa do beijo e os olhos estavam tão nublados pelo desejo que quando ele se virou para olhá-la, mal pôde ver o vermelho das pupilas. Ele a possuiria se ela não saísse dali agora.

Sesshoumaru acalmou-se o suficiente para falar na voz fria habitual, embora um traço de desejo ainda pudesse ser ouvido: "Rin... Você precisa sair daqui..."

Rin não fez nada além de sorrir: "Por quê? Você diz que não me deseja, mas o seu olhar prova outra coisa."

"Eu não quero torná-la minha."

A raiva passou pelos olhos de Rin num segundo, destruindo o desejo que sentia e desfazendo o sorriso. "Que ousadia fingir que não me quer! Não é o que deseja?"

Sesshoumaru apenas a encarou por um momento antes de começar a rir. Aquilo era tão bom que logo se transformou numa gargalhada, chocando tanto ele quanto Rin. "Você acha que eu não conheço as suas brincadeiras? Você _quer _que eu a deseje como esposa. Sinto chateá-la, mas eu não quero." Ele pressionou o corpo contra o dela, forçando-a a sentir a ereção dele. "Você brinca com o perigo, Rin, e se não tomar cuidado, vai conseguir mais do que deseja. Agora saia daqui."

Rin saiu do local furiosa, com os olhos de novo mostrando o desejo que sentia. Sesshoumaru deslizou na água e sentou-se, cerrando os olhos. _Kami, como ele queria aquela mulher._

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru evitou encontrar Rin durante todo o dia seguinte. Ele percebeu que evitá-la a deixava ainda mais furiosa e ficou satisfeito em fazê-la sofrer tanto quanto ela o provocou. Mas este Sesshoumaru estava além de ficar brincando com aqueles joguinhos. Ele colocaria um fim nisso naquela noite. Se realmente entendia as táticas de Rin, sabia que ela não desistiria de um desafio. E as suposições dele se confirmaram quando ele retirou-se para os aposentos que lhe deram e a encontrou sentada no_ futon._

Rin levantou-se rápido e ofereceu-lhe palavras de desculpas por estar nos quartos dele sem permissão. Desculpando-se como se não _quisesse_ estar ali. Ela começou a andar em direção para sair do quarto, saudando-o uma ou duas vezes. Ela não vestia mais nada além de um fino quimono e um manto aberto que cobria o quimono. Ele a encarava, mais do que um pouco satisfeito pelo olhar confuso dela quando ele não se moveu do caminho em direção da porta.

Rin estava para falar algo quando Sesshoumaru começou a remover a armadura e a caminhar em direção dela. Ela abriu a boca para falar de novo, mas as palavras não vieram e ela começou a recuar. Quando chegaram perto do futon, Sesshoumaru não vestia mais nada além do _hakama__. _Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e rudemente puxava o manto dela. Ela protestou e tentou pegar o manto de volta, mas ele a empurrou para o_ futon. _Quando ela tentou se levantar, ele já estava em cima dela, encobrindo-lhe o corpo. Ela não fazia mais nada além de encará-lo, o choque claramente estampado no rosto.

"Se-Sesshoumaru... o que está fazendo?" Mesmo quando ele começou a mover o quimono de dormir dela, ela não conseguia se mover. Ela estava congelada, paralisada pelo olhar de desejo dos olhos de Sesshoumaru. Talvez ela tivesse ido longe demais...

"Você será minha mulher. É, afinal, o que nós dois queremos, certo?"

E sem dar-lhe a chance de responder, Sesshoumaru pressionou os lábios nos de Rin.


	11. Possuir

Lemon é o que há! /o/

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 11: Possuir.**

Rin cheirava a rosas frescas e tinha o gosto dos céus. Ela tinha acabado de sair do banho, ele sabia porque tinha passado perto do local, satisfeito consigo mesmo por ela estar com raiva. Ela queria ser mulher dele, e ele faria isso por ela. Mas ele precisava de algo dela em retorno. Ela recuperaria a memória ou a perderia para sempre para Fukai Mori? Ela algo que ele se perguntava depois de começar a pensar apenas nela. Precisava da antiga Rin de volta. Tê-la de volta ao normal era tudo o que ele queria.

Possuí-la... Era o que ele precisava.

Sesshoumaru lembrou-se da vez em que ela caiu na água gelada, lembrando-se de como a segurou nua no colo. Ele resistiu em provar, permitindo-se apenas ao prazer do toque. Mas naquela noite seria diferente. Logo as mãos exploravam-lhe o corpo e depois os lábios seguiam o mesmo caminho delas. Beijou-lhe o pescoço gentilmente, trilhando com alguns beijos até o centro do peito. Quando ele moveu-se pelo corpo dela, deixou uma trilha molhada com a língua.

Rin ficou quieta até aquele momento, sem saber como agir ao comportamento de Sesshoumaru. Mas quanto mais ele a tocava e a beijava, mais excitada ficava. Um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios, as mãos deslizavam pela costa dele e entrelaçou depois os dedos nos cabelos prateados, arqueando o corpo quando ele começou a sugar um dos seios, sentindo a mão dele provocar-lhe mais gemidos quando começou a brincar por entre as pernas dela. Ela só conseguia pensar nele naquele momento. Era apenas esse o pensamento que passava-lhe pela cabeça.

Possuí-lo... Ele e somente ele.

Sesshoumaru estava faminto, faminto pelo gosto dela. Ele moveu-se mais abaixo, provou o fogo entre as pernas dela e bebeu a lava da erupção dali. O corpo dela estremeceu de prazer por baixo do dele, fazendo-o estremecer também ante aquela reação dela. Ele não podia mais esperar, tinha que possuí-la... Tinha que estar dentro dela. Mas depois que ele tirou o hakama, ela o puxou para baixo e sentou-se no estômago dele. Ele rosnou uma resposta, triste por ela ter interrompido o que planejava fazer.

Rin ignorou os protestos dele e inclinou-se sobre ele para beijá-lo, lutando com ele quando Sesshoumaru tentou puxá-la para baixo de novo. Ele finalmente relaxou e se entregou ao beijo, mas logo ela interrompeu e começou a beijá-lo pelo peito, enquanto ele soltava o cabelo dela, desmanchando o penteado até cobrir-lhe o rosto. Ela moveu-se mais abaixo, as mãos dele agarrando-lhe os cabelos, e depois com a língua lambendo a ponta de seu membro masculino, fazendo-o rosnar de novo. Quando ela o cobriu com a boca, ele ficou em silêncio.

Os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos com desejo, forçando-o a lutar contra o esmagador instinto de possuí-la. Se ele não relaxasse, poderia machucá-la ao usar mais força que o necessário. Só quando ela parou para respirar um pouco, ele moveu-se rápido e a deitou de novo, e já estava dentro dela antes que ela tivesse tempo de processar a ação dele. Os corpos se uniram e os olhos se encontraram e fecharam. Devagar, os olhos dele voltaram ao normal e depois que ela abriu os dela, percebeu que os de Rin também.

"...Sesshoumaru-sama..."

E depois a cor vermelha estava de volta e a Rin dele tinha ido embora. Sesshoumaru enterrou a face contra a pele do pescoço e começou a mover-se dentro dela lentamente depois de escutar o pedido de Rin. Ela gemeu e cruzou as pernas na cintura dele. Sesshoumaru perdeu a noção do que aconteceu a partir daquele momento. A inocência dela era dele. E sabendo disso, ele a penetrava com mais força e poder quando lembrou-se de que ela não sabia que era a primeira vez dela.

E com uma dor no peito que não chegou a entender, ele liberou sêmen dentro dela.

* * *

Rin estava deitada de lado, com os joelhos quase tocando o peito. Sesshoumaru estava deitado estendido próximo dela, de costas na cama. O quarto estava silencioso, mas, na mente dela, perguntas zuniam alto enquanto procurava por respostas. Era verdade o que Sesshoumaru disse: não existia outro youkai que ela desejasse tanto. Era como se o coração dela pertencesse a apenas um e só poderia entregá-lo à pessoa certa. Quando Sesshoumaru chegou ali, já sabia que era ele. Ela não sabia o porquê, e continuava sem saber.

Rin tinha esperanças de que, depois de se entregarem um ao outro, conseguiria encontrar respostas, mas nenhuma veio, embora tivesse alguns flashes no momento, como aqueles dos sonhos, de um passado que ela não entendia. Se aquilo eram memórias, então ela e Sesshoumaru estavam nelas, embora não pudesse ver o rosto dele por estar borrado, mas no fundo sabia que era ele. Por que ela tinha tanta certeza de tais coisas? Ela ainda achava difícil de acreditar que tivera um passado com Sesshoumaru. Talvez... Talvez o que via nos sonhos eram lampejos do futuro.

Sesshoumaru interrompeu os pensamentos dela: "Você está quieta, Rin. Não era isso que queria?"

"Sim... Não... Eu não sei. Eu sinto como se isso fosse o que eu sempre quis. E pensei que se tivéssemos essa noite, eu poderia entender o porquê de sentir isso. Mas ainda não tenho respostas."

Sesshoumaru deitou de lado e a puxou para perto de si. Os olhos dela haviam voltado ao normal e ela o havia chamado de "Sesshoumaru-sama". Por um momento, a antiga Rin retornara e depois foi embora. Machucava, isso ele entendia agora, porque parecia que ela foi tirada do lado dele novamente. Parte da teoria de ambos estava correta: quando ela pensava no amor dela por ele, Rin lembrava do passado. Entretanto, ela não entendia e ele percebeu que tinha que explicar-lhe algumas coisas.

"Como você cresceu ao meu lado, você começou a desenvolver uma profunda atração por mim. Eu acredito que seja por isso que não sinta nada por outros youkai. É por isso que sente que sempre quis ser minha mulher."

"Cresci a seu lado?" A cabeça começou a doer um pouco, mas ela estava desesperada para saber e lutou contra a dor.

"Hai. Eu cuido de você desde que tinha seis anos."

Rin franziu as sobrancelhas, duvidando da prova. "Eu estou em Fukai Mori desde os seis anos. Se o que diz é verdade, então como cheguei aqui em primeiro lugar?"

Sesshoumaru sabia que aquela pergunta viria. "Meus inimigos sequestraram você e a trouxeram para cá. Eu procurei pelo seu paradeiro por um ano."

"Um ano?" Rin virou-se e olhou Sesshoumaru. "E você me desejou tanto quanto agora?"

Encarou-a por um momento, pensando na melhor resposta. "Quando tiraram você de mim, eu percebi que você deveria ser minha mulher. E quando a encontrei, eu percebi que a estimava mais do que pensava. Todos esses _sentimentos _são estranhos para este Sesshoumaru. Você deve dar um tempo para eu me acostumar."

Rin o abraçou e o beijou. "Posso ajudar você a se acostumar?" Ela precisava dele de novo.

* * *

Rin bocejou preguiçosamente, esticando os membros cansados. Desde que ela e Sesshoumaru começaram passar a noite juntos, ela não dormia com freqüência, cochilando por algum momento antes dele acordá-la com um beijo e começassem a se entregar de novo novo, olhando-a tão profundamente nos olhos como se procurasse por algo. Ela não entendia, mas as raras emoções que via nos olhos dele naqueles momentos a envolviam.

O coração se enchia com amor e ela literalmente se perdia neles. Quando se encontrava de novo, percebia que estava num mundo de sonhos, mundo esse que não entendia, mas presumiu serem partes do tão falado passado, ou o futuro, o que ela mais gostava de acreditar. Não, ela não entendia, mas algo, além disso, a aborrecia.

Sesshoumaru não a marcou.

Quase uma semana se passou e ainda assim não fora marcada pelo youkai que passava todas as noites com ela. Por alguma razão, aquilo a magoava, pois sentia como se ele não gostasse realmente dela e que simplesmente desejava-lhe o corpo. Rin queria saber, precisava saber o motivo de ele hesitar tanto. Ela pretendia descobrir, e ele sofreria até ela encontrar as respostas.

* * *

A lua estava cheia naquela noite, mas Sesshoumaru meramente a encarava com uma carranca. Rin havia saído e estava fora o dia inteiro, não dizendo a ninguém para onde ia. Já era tarde e hora dos dois estarem dormindo nos braços um dos outro. Ele queria ficar bravo por ela ter saído sem dizer-lhe nada, mas a vontade de tê-la por perto era mais forte que possibilidade de ter aqueles pensamentos. Quando foi que ele aprendeu a gostar... a amar tão profundamente?

Ah Un apareceu nos céus com Rin nas costas. Ela saltou rapidamente e o mandou embora, ficando surpresa ao ver Sesshoumaru do lado de fora como se estivesse esperando por ela. Ele caminhou até Rin com os olhos nublando pelo desejo a medida que se aproximava. Logo ela estava nos braços dele, sendo beijada com tanta paixão que fazia as pernas dela fraquejarem. _Respostas, _ela disse a si mesma e afastou-se dele.

_"Daijoubu,_ Rin?"

Rin queria respostas. Agora. "Por que você não me marcou?"

"Isso importa?"

"Importa porque dói que durma comigo todas as noites e não me torne verdadeiramente sua. Eu não entendo o porquê de doer ou importar, mas dói."

"Eu tenho meus motivos."

"Bem, até que esteja disposto a dizer quais são, você não deve me tocar. Boa noite, Sesshoumaru."

Quando passou por ele, Sesshoumaru fez um gesto para agarrar-lhe o braço, mas bateu na mão e virou-se para lançar-lhe um olhar estreito.

"Eu falei sério."

Sesshoumaru avançou em direção dela e a fez recuar. "Isso é um jogo divertido. Eu consigo ver nos seus olhos que você está excitada pela caçada que está prestes a acontecer. Você pode tentar me negar, Rin, mas não vai conseguir. Posso provar a você o porquê?"

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, Sesshoumaru pressionou Rin na parede mais próxima, rapidamente tirando a armadura enquanto ela se debatia. Beijando-a com tanta ânsia e paixão, ficou satisfeito ao ver que os esforços dela começaram a diminuir. Ela prendeu os dedos nos cabelos dele e mordeu-lhe os lábios, mostrando a ele ânsia e paixão tanto quanto ele tinha. Não querendo mais esperar, Sesshoumaru levantou Rin e o quimono ao mesmo tempo, enlaçando as pernas dela na cintura dele. Baixou o _hakama _e a penetrou rapidamente.

Respostas, ela ainda queria respostas. Não, ela não podia negá-lo, desejava-o demais. Mas queria realmente ser dele e queria que todo mundo soubesse. Movendo o cabelo ao redor do pescoço, afastou o quimono e expôs a pele, puxando a cabeça de Sesshoumaru para o local e arrepiando-se ao sentir os lábios dele sobre a pele, lambendo e mordiscando a pele, embora não fizesse menção de marcá-la.

"Sesshoumaru... Por favor... Torne-me sua... Eu quero pertencer a você, somente a você..."

As garras de Sesshoumaru enterraram-se na pele da cintura enquanto a mantinha na parede, concentrando-se apenas no movimento de entrada e saída e tentando ignorar aquele pedido. Mas aquelas palavras afetaram-no. O sentimento de posse fez com que ele a penetrasse com tanta força que com certeza ela sentiria dor no outro dia. Os caninos roçaram na pele e a feriam um pouco ao dar-lhe um pouco do sangue dela. A marca provaria que ela era dele e que ninguém poderia ousar tocá-la. E ele queria aquilo, queria que ela pertencesse a ele mais do que queria tirá-la de Fukai Mori.

E saber onde estavam fez com que ele parasse.

Sesshoumaru saiu de Rin e a colocou em pé, abraçando-a gentilmente, sentindo o peito pressionado ao dela enquanto os dois tentavam tomar fôlego. Aspirou o doce perfume dela e roçou os lábios pelo pescoço, afastando-se um pouco dela para vestir o _hakama_. Eles olharam um para o outro por um longo tempo antes que ele falasse:

"Eu não posso marcar você, Rin. Eu nem ao menos casei com você." Ele ficou calado por um momento e pôs uma das mãos no rosto dela quando ela virou o rosto para olhar o chão com uma expressão magoada. "_Aishiteiru._ Mas eu não posso marcá-la porque neste lugar, em Fukai Mori, você não é a mulher que eu amo. Você é outra pessoa. Quando você retornar para mim, eu a farei minha. Somente quando isso acontecer, eu irei marcar você."


	12. O dia seguinte

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 12: O dia seguinte.**

Durante horas de muita confusão, Rin lutou contra ela mesma, lutou para colocar a mente em ordem. Era pior agora que Sesshoumaru tinha afastado com sucesso todo e qualquer youkai que estivesse espreitando o território. Ela desejava ardentemente matar, mas já estava exausta depois de destruir árvores ou qualquer outra coisa que estivesse no caminho. No final no dia o quimono estava rasgado e molhado de suor, enquanto o corpo doía e tremia, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais cansada. Foi então descansar, já mais calma, e procurou pelas respostas que precisava.

Entretanto, ela continuava sem sorte.

Rin fechou os olhos, desejando que a dor na cabeça fosse embora. Se o que Sesshoumaru contou era verdade e as "lembranças" que vinham à mente quando estava com ele também eram, então por que doía tanto pensar nessas coisas? Alguma coisa na mente dela estava errada, alguma coisa estava fora do lugar, e não sabia o que era.

Sesshoumaru entrou silenciosamente nos aposentos de Rin e deitou-se próximo dela. Quando percebeu que o corpo dela ficou rijo, ele pousou gentilmente a mão da cabeça dela. Arrependia-se do que tinha dito, mas ele tinha que dar a ela a verdade: não podia marcá-la. Matava-o vê-la sofrendo tanto, vê-la confusa, perceber que o negava. Ele passou tempo demais procurando por ela e tentando fazê-la lembrar de tudo para perdê-la agora.

"Se eu sou outra pessoa e não a mulher que você ama, então por que veio aqui, por que me quer?"

A voz dela soava tão fraca que o fez estremecer. "Quando eu olho para você, eu vejo a mulher que aprendi a amar. Mas quando eu olho os seus olhos vermelhos – olhos que foram corrompidos por Fukai Mori –, eu lembro no que você realmente se transformou."

Rin não disse nada por um momento antes de falar: "Talvez eu goste desta vida mais do que a outra que você fala. Talvez eu não possa ser a pessoa que você quer que eu seja."

"Pode ser." Ele a virou para que pudesse encará-lo, segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos. "Vamos ir embora daqui amanhã, vamos sair de Fukai Mori. Se você achar que é melhor ficar aqui, então... será. Eu não irei aborrecê-la de novo."

"Você veio de tão longe, realmente desistiria assim de mim tão facilmente?"

"Se isso a deixar feliz e parar com as dores que as lembranças a causam, então... Aqui é o lugar que deve ficar."

Os olhos estavam tão dourados que a persuadiam a ceder ao desejo dele, e quando ele pressionou os lábios suavemente contra os dela, persuadiu-a a concordar em ir embora. Era de quebrar o coração querer estar com ele enquanto a mente dela negava que ao menos tivessem um passado juntos. Ela sabia que alguma coisa dentro de si estava errada e ainda estava insegura se seria capaz de descobrir o que era. Mas ela queria aceitar a promessa, sabendo que Sesshoumaru era demais orgulhoso para voltar com a palavra. Rin então o abraçou mais forte quando ele a beijou, silenciosamente concordando em ir embora com ele no dia seguinte.

* * *

Sesshoumaru procurava por Ah Un e Jaken. Havia dito a eles que todos estariam partindo um pouco depois amanhecer e que estivessem preparados, ao que Jaken alegrou-se bastante ao ouvir as notícias e rapidamente começou os preparativos para viagem. Sesshoumaru havia encontrado as roupas de Rin e outros itens que ela precisaria fora e estava na entrada do palácio, esperando para colocá-los nas costas de Ah Un. Mas nem ele nem Jaken puderam ser encontrados.

Já estava começando a perder o que restava da paciência, resolvendo ir para os fundos da casa. Se Jaken e Ah Un estimavam as próprias vidas, eles teriam de estar lá e prontos para partir. Mas aparentemente não as estimavam, pois quando os viu, percebeu que vinham em direção dele como se quisessem pedir-lhe desculpas. Mas este Sesshoumaru já estava farto demais em aceitar qualquer desculpa.

"Eu gostaria de ouvir as desculpas de vocês antes que os mate."

A expressão de Jaken mudou de preocupação para medo, mas ele se pôs a falar rapidamente: "Perdoe-nos, Sesshoumaru-sama! Ah Un sentiu um cheiro curioso enquanto esperávamos pelo senhor e por Lady Rin. Nós seguimos o cheiro porque achávamos que são de Tsubasa e Kazume."

"Eu já falei que resolverei meus problemas com eles depois que tirar Rin de Fukai Mori."

"Eu sei, meu Lorde. Não seguimos a trilha antes de chegarmos, mas quando já estávamos aqui, e o senhor não estava lá. Depois vimos nós vimos Rin... e...e... ela estava falando com Tsubasa e Kazume! Eles não nos viram e viemos procurar o senhor!"

Sesshoumaru voltou as atenções para o palácio. Caminhando lentamente para a entrada, conseguiu sentir o cheiro dos inimigos, e o que sentia de Rin fez o sangue dele ferver: ela estava incrivelmente furiosa. O que exatamente Tsubasa e Kazume falavam para ela? Mais mentiras, ele sabia. Mentiras suficientes para apagar tudo que fez para convencer Rin a sair dali. Mas isso teria um fim agora, este Sesshoumaru não correria o risco de perder Rin de novo.

Tsubasa, Kazume e Rin voltaram-se para a olhar a entrada ao sentir a aproximação de Sesshoumaru, sendo que Rin o encarava mais furiosamente. Este youkai, este homem que ela acreditava que amava não havia contado nada mais que mentiras. Tinha sido uma tola em acreditar em tudo que dissera, tinha sido uma tola ao deixar que as emoções atrapalhassem o juízo. Como resultado, ela teria deixado que aquele inimigo marcado tomasse o território e que a ferisse. E ela estava ferida. O coração estava despedaçado pelas mentiras do youkai que ela acreditava que a amava.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até eles sem dizer nada. Rin avançou um passo antes que ele se aproximasse deles, e a mão balançou e esbofeteou num ruído ensurdecedor a face de Sesshoumaru. Ele virou o rosto e não falou nada, ao que Jaken tremeu, chocado demais em até mesmo olhar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Tsubasa e Kazume deram um passo para trás, incertos da violência que com certeza reluziria da rudeza de Rin em Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru voltou a atenção de novo para Rin e encarou-a com os olhos furiosos. Ele viu algo nos olhos dela que imediatamente presumiu ser medo, mas depois percebeu que era dor seguida de raiva. Lutou para recuperar a tranqüilidade e a habitual expressão sem emoção, e escutou Tsubasa e Kazume soltarem a respiração que haviam prendido. Paciência, ele sempre se dizia, era uma virtude. E ele precisava disso mais do que nunca.

"Rin, eu vejo que já encontrou meus inimigos e seus seqüestradores. Não há necessidade de apresentações."

Rin resistiu à vontade de esbofeteá-lo de novo, pois precisava acalmar as emoções se esperava conseguir uma vingança. "Eu cansei de suas mentiras, Sesshoumaru. Eles podem ser seus inimigos, mas Tsubasa e Kazume têm sido meus aliados há muito tempo. Eles são os criadores de Fukai Mori e, portanto, sabem de tudo o que acontece aqui. Eles me contaram tudo sobre você, contaram as coisas que você se negou a revelar sobre si mesmo."

"Este Sesshoumaru está um tanto quanto interessado em ouvir todas as mentiras com as quais encheram a sua cabecinha."

Rin estreitou os olhos, sentindo a ira inflamar com a arrogância dele. "Foi você quem matou meu _pai. _Você não conseguiu pegar os poderes dele, mas sabia para quem eles iriam. Então deu um tempo antes de voltar e tentar pegá-los de novo. Você veio aqui para tomar meus poderes e minha terra. Mas você é um youkai fraco e se entregou ao desejo, e ainda conseguiu ganhar minha confiança. Estou certa de que se fosse embora com você estava manhã, teria me matado na primeira chance que tivesse. Agora entendo o porquê de não ter me marcado. Como ficaria se matasse a sua mulher? Não, não ousaria manchar o próprio nome."

"Que mentira bem elaborada. E você ainda acredita mesmo com todos aqueles flashes de memória que tem? Você ainda nega as próprias lembranças e a verdade que eles escondem? Estou certo que Tsubasa e Kazume adorariam nada mais que isso."

"Você pôs essas _lembranças_ na minha mente para eu acreditar no que me dizia." Rin retirou a katana da bainha e tomou a posição de luta. "Já cansei de você e de sua farsa. Isso irá acabar agora e a morte de meu pai será vingada. Com a sua morte, irei me livrar do inimigo de meu pai e do youkai que traiu meu amor."

"Está sendo uma tola, Rin. Os únicos que morrerão hoje serão Tsubasa e Kazume. Eles estão esperando para morrer pelas minhas mãos já há algum tempo. Não é educado deixá-los esperando."

Tsubasa deu um passo a frente e pousou a mão no ombro de Rin. "Lady Rin, deixe que meu irmão e eu cuidemos disto por você. Nós adoraríamos nada mais que matar o youkai que a feriu."

"Não. Eu cuido da minha própria vingança, não preciso que outra pessoa o faça por mim."

"Palavras sábias, Rin." Sesshoumaru dirigiu o propósito para Tsubasa e Kazume, permitindo que o sentido das palavras dele e de Rin prevalecessem. "O que estão pensando, Tsubasa... Kazume...? Com certeza não querem que eu lute com Rin. Vocês morrerão antes mesmo que ela tenha tempo de balançar aquela espadinha."

As palavras deles só puderam ser ouvidas por Sesshoumaru e não por Rin. "Pode pensar o que pensar o que quiser, Sesshoumaru, mas você não terá outra escolha. Você sofreu ao perder seu bem mais precioso, mas não sofreu o bastante aos nossos olhos. Você deve decidir, Sesshoumaru: irá matar sua mulher, seu amor, _sua_ Rin, ou irá poupar a vida dela e morrer no lugar? De qualquer jeito, veremos você sofrer e morrer. Mesmo que a mate, ainda terá que responder a nossa vingança final. A morte virá amanhã, de qualquer jeito."


	13. Confirmação da morte

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 13: Confirmação da morte.**

"Fique em guarda, Sesshoumaru, ou morra como um covarde".

Rin embainhou a espada e rapidamente amarrou o cabelo. Agora estava calma e tinha certeza de que poderia lutar com o coração limpo de emoções. Se esperava derrotar Sesshoumaru, tais tolices não deveriam distraí-la. Desembainhou a katana lentamente e a segurou em frente de si, avaliando o melhor meio para atacá-lo. Ele estava inexpressivo com aqueles olhos frios e sem emoção, mas ela estava mais que determinada a encontrar um meio de derrotá-lo.

"Rin, eu não irei lutar com você".

"Então morra". Rin avançou rapidamente com a espada preparada para o ataque. Atacou Sesshoumaru pelo lado, mas este se desviou rapidamente. Entretanto, ela já tinha antecipado o movimento e o atacou de novo pela direita. A espada deslizou pelo cabelo dele quando fez menção de se desviar de novo. Ele rapidamente deu um salto para trás e caiu em pé, olhando fixamente para Rin.

Rin moveu-se tão rápido quanto ele, pegando-o despreparado. Quando ele chegou ali, havia notado a velocidade que ela tinha, mas não deu tanta atenção na época. Como foi que ela obteve tanto poder? O que Tsubasa e Kazume fizeram? Foram eles que deram a ela tais poderes? Se fosse esse o caso, ela continuaria a lutar com ele com aquela irritante confiança. Não seria tão fácil quanto ele pensava.

Rin avançou novamente e Sesshoumaru percebeu que seria melhor bloquear os ataques ao invés de desviar-se deles. Desembainhou Toukijin e encontrou a katana de Rin num choque de metal. Pelo sorriso dela, percebeu que ela estava feliz em ver que ele estava lutando. Ela pôs outra mão no cabo da espada e girou-a, prendendo as duas espadas. Sesshoumaru deu um passo para trás e bloqueou a espada dela quando ela tentou golpeá-lo.

A arma estava em frente dele quando ele avançou para atacá-la, mas Rin reagiu rápido e bloqueou o ataque, tropeçando um pouco para trás quando sentiu a força das espadas ao colidirem. Ele baixou a arma, prestando atenção no poder sobre-humano que ela possuía. Entretanto, Rin mantinha-se em posição de ataque, soltando o trinco da bainha da espada. Quando esta se dividiu em duas, ela as usou com a intenção de empurrar Toukijin contra Sesshoumaru. Ele deu um passo para trás no momento em que ela ficou em guarda de novo, uma estreita katana em cada mão.

Tsubasa e Kazume recuaram, os dois felizes com a imagem de Sesshoumaru lutando contra o bem mais precioso dele. As habilidades da garota eram admiráveis, como os irmãos puderam perceber. Eles deram a ela tudo o que precisava para resistir a Sesshoumaru. As duas katana, embora não tivesse os mesmos poderes de Toukijin, eram as que mais se adequavam contra a mesma. Se o youkai escolhesse usar os poderes dele contra Rin, seria então deste modo, pois machucaria mais vê-la morrer pelos poderes dele. Tudo estava indo como planejado.

Sesshoumaru amaldiçoou Tsubasa e Kazume quando os viu sorrirem para ele. Não havia dúvidas que eram os responsáveis pelos poderes e habilidades de Rin, pois a garota usava as duas espadas habilmente quando o atacava. Ela as girou e as duas lâminas colidiram com a dele quando ele as bloqueou, direcionando a espada da mão direita no ombro direito dele com a intenção de quebra-lhe a armadura, mas ele desviou-se rapidamente, bloqueando a espada na mão esquerda com a dele quando ela tentava impedir-lhe o movimento.

Usando um pouco dos poderes de Toukijin, ele impediu o ataque dela e jogou a espada que ela usava para longe. Ela deu um giro e curvou-se para tentar fazê-lo tropeçar, mas este pulou. Ela então deu a volta e correu em direção da arma caída, mas quando a alcançou uma luz verde atravessou na frente dela e a espada foi feita em pedaços. Ela virou-se e ficou chocada em ver o chicote de Sesshoumaru desaparecer por entre os dedos dele.

Rin levantou-se depressa e estava quase para falar quando Sesshoumaru avançou na direção dela. Ela impediu o ataque o mais rápido que pôde, mas acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Quando caiu, ela pegou a outra espada ainda inteira e jogou-a na cauda de Sesshoumaru, prendendo a respiração ao perceber que assim viria um golpe mortal de Sesshoumaru, olhando para os olhos frios e sem emoção, mais do que desejando morrer pelas mãos dele. Para a surpresa dela, Sesshoumaru meramente retirou a lâmina da cauda e jogou-a por sobre o ombro. Depois, desapareceu.

Rin voltou as atenções para Tsubasa e Kazume, arregalando os olhos ao ver Kazume puxar a espada dela do ombro de Tsubasa. O ar ao redor dos feiticeiros parecia vibrar quando a raiva que sentiam se materializou ao redor deles. Sesshoumaru correu na direção deles para atacá-los, tomando vantagem de tê-los despreparados para o ataque. Rin levantou-se e atacou Sesshoumaru com o próprio chicote. Este parou a tempo de desviar-se e continuou recuando até haver uma grande distância entre ele e os inimigos.

Virou-se com raiva para desviar-se da luz vermelha e encarar a fonte dela. A ponta de dois dedos da mão direita de Rin dispersava-se numa luz vermelha de energia que circundava ao redor dela e que depois desapareceu. Ela abaixou-se para pegar de volta a espada e limpou a lâmina do sangue, levantando-se depois devagar, observando Sesshoumaru cuidadosamente e assumindo a posição de ataque mais uma vez.

"Tsubasa, Kazume, o que é isso? Ele tem poderes como os que eu herdei?"

Kazume falou em voz alta quando Rin dirigiu-se a eles: "Perdoe-nos, Lady Rin, por não mencionarmos isso antes. Quando ele matou o seu pai, ele ganhou uma fração dos poderes dele. Não estávamos certo em quê, mas agora sabemos que o poder transforma a energia num chicote".

Sesshoumaru apertou com força o cabo de Toukijin, lutando contra a fúria que ameaçava tomar conta dele. "Suas mentiras não têm limites. Eu vejo agora que vocês pretendiam que eu morresse não somente pelas mãos de Rin, mas também pelos meus poderes. A velocidade, o chicote, a força, a paciência dela... Todos foram copiados de mim e dados a ela".

"O único mentiroso aqui é você, Sesshoumaru. Estou cansada disso e agora é hora de você morrer".

"Pare com as tolices, Rin. Com certeza, até mesmo você sabe que está situação não é certa. Em algum lugar do seu coração, você sabe que nenhum de nós quer machucar a pessoa que realmente amamos".

"Se está insinuando que eu amo _você, _está tristemente enganado. Eu tenho que admitir, eu _pensei _que estava apaixonada por você, mas eu estava apenas me enganando. Eu o detesto e desejo apenas que você morra".

Sesshoumaru ficou calado ao ver Rin correr na direção dele. Queria nada mais que matar Tsubasa e Kazume, mas com certeza Rin o impediria de fazê-lo. Pensava em matá-la e depois simplesmente revivê-la com Tenseiga, mas o aterrorizava matá-la e depois ela não ser capaz de lembrar do passado. Era um risco que ele não desejava correr, embora houvesse outro que estava disposto a tentar.

Desviando-se de um ataque e saltando por sobre ela, ele virou-se rapidamente e lançou-lhe uma onda de poder de Toukijin, forçando Rin desviar-se do ataque e deixando a floresta ser vítima dos poderes de Sesshoumaru. Não sobrou nada além de pó pelo caminho que o poder de Toukijin passou, fazendo um caminho até o fim da floresta.

Rin virou-se e encontrou-se cara a cara com Sesshoumaru. Paralisada, acabou largando a katana em sinal de surpresa e choque. Ele inclinou o rosto e tomou os lábios dela num apaixonado beijo, recuando depois, com Tenseiga desembainhada em mãos, e a golpeou diversas vezes, atordoando Rin o suficiente para que ela recuasse. Hesitando por um segundo, ele prendeu Tenseiga na bainha de Rin e cortou o ar com Toukijin, criando um vento que mandou Rin para longe. Num golpe final com a arma, ele liberou os poderes de Toukijin e mandou Rin para o esquecimento.

Os gritos de dor dela ecoavam na cabeça dele, fazendo estremecer-lhe o coração. Toukijin caiu no chão quando ele olhou para o caminho de destruição que causou. Não havia nada lá, nem sinais de Rin também. Tinha ele feito a coisa certa? Sobreviveria ela aos poderes dele? Não... Ela era humana, claro que não sobreviveria ao poder _dele. _Entretanto, ele queria acreditar que sim e ficou furioso por causas das próprias dúvidas. Furioso por causa dos que o obrigaram a ferir Rin.

Tsubasa e Kazume encaravam Sesshoumaru, de costas para eles, ligeiramente chocados. Tsubasa falou enquanto ela e o irmão caminhavam até ele: "Eu não pensava a princípio que seria capaz de matá-la, Sesshoumaru, mas você provou que eu estava errada. Deixe-nos aliviar a dor que com certeza está sentindo. Com a sua morte, você ficará em paz e nossa vingança ficará completa".

Desembainharam as armas e estavam quase para atacá-lo quando Sesshoumaru virou-se para encará-los. Ao fazê-lo, eles perceberam um vislumbre dos olhos vermelhos antes de serem esmagados pelas patas de Sesshoumaru. Ele havia se transformado rápido na forma de youkai completo antes que eles soubessem que ele era capaz. Sesshoumaru os prendeu no chão com uma garra atravessando o corpo de cada um. Eles gritaram de dor, mas não tencionaram se mover sabendo que só poderia piorar o sofrimento.

Mas Sesshoumaru não estava satisfeito. Ele queria que eles soubessem da dor dele, queria que sofressem até o último suspiro. Levantou as patas da frente e os pressionou mais profundamente no chão, quebrando os frágeis ossos sob o peso dele. Mas ainda não era o bastante. Ele os pegou na boca e mastigou os corpos com as presas. Sangue escorreu pelos dentes e ele deleitava-se com o sabor. [1] Não havia nada mais doce que o sabor da vingança. Satisfeito, ele os cuspiu num monte de saliva, e os venenos queimaram a carne, queimaram os ossos, até que não sobrou mais nada deles.

Sesshoumaru afastou-se, retornando à forma normal e caminhando pelo rastro de destruição que causou enquanto Fukai Mori desintegrava-se ao redor dele.

* * *

[1] **Opinião da tradutora:** Eca... (_cuspindo o pedaço de bolo que comia_)

* * *

**[N/A original] Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vocês todos acharam. Eu acho que foi um final muito bom... =)**


	14. Mudanças

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 14: Mudanças.**

Não conseguia parar o tremor nas mãos. Queria nada mais que destruir alguma coisa em pedaços, sentir o cheiro de morte no ar. Ainda não estava satisfeito, a fúria dele ainda não tinha sido saciada. Pelo menos uma vez ele desejava que Jaken falasse e desse a ele um motivo para surrá-lo. Mas o youkai sapo era sábio e percebeu a gravidade da situação, mantendo-se em silêncio, pois apenas enfureceria ainda mais ao mestre dele.

Se Rin estivesse morta, ele não pararia de matar até que o mundo todo sentisse a ira dele.

Com o primeiro golpe, ele tinha, felizmente, limpado o rumo das árvores que faziam parte do caminho até o final de Fukai Mori. Ele não queria que Rin colidisse nas árvores quando a lançasse para fora da floresta. Com a força do vento que Toukijin criou, ele a lançou para fora do lugar, mas sabia que não era o suficiente: era necessário fazer Tsubasa e Kazume acreditarem que ele a havia matado, única maneira de fazê-los lutarem contra ele. O golpe final dele mandou Rin para o vácuo, um esquecimento de dor, mas não antes de ele ter feito a coisa mais importante.

Prendeu Tenseiga ao lado dela.

Acreditava que Tenseiga a protegeria como já havia feito por ele. A espada a protegeria porque ela tinha a marca dele no pulso, mesmo que não a declarasse mulher dele. Tenseiga o protegia e tudo o que era dele. Mas se perguntava quanta proteção Tensaiga ofereceria, já que ela não era mulher dele, fazendo-o arrepender-se por não tê-la marcado. Mas se ainda ela estivesse viva, estaria satisfeito. Estava simplesmente preocupado com a extensão dos ferimentos dela.

Os dois a encontraram deitada a poucos metros fora dos limites do que tinha sido Fukai Mori. Jaken ficou um pouco chocado e metralhou milhões de perguntas a Sesshoumaru, mas este não deu atenção alguma ao youkai, ajoelhando-se próximo de Rin. O quimono estava destruído em vários lugares e expunha os cortes que jorravam sangue. Ele a carregou gentilmente nos braços, estremecendo ao sentir a pele fria dela. Se ela continuasse a perder sangue, morreria logo. Sesshoumaru então mordeu o lábio e virou o rosto dela, pousando os lábios nos dela e dando-lhe uma porção do sangue dele, ajudando assim a acelerar o processo de cicatrização. Depois levantou-se e a carregou até a vila mais próxima.

* * *

Devido ao inverno, tiveram que abrigar-se numa caverna, e Sesshoumaru apenas desejava ficar na vila tempo suficiente para permitir que o médico do local tratasse dos ferimentos de Rin. Ordenou a Jaken que trouxesse cobertores e quimonos, já sabendo que não tinha ideia de quando poderia sair dali. Os ferimentos de Rin sararam satisfatoriamente durante o tempo em que ficaram na caverna, apenas deixando nela algumas cicatrizes. Mas, durante esse período, ela apenas dormiu. Nada que ele fizesse a acordava e não importasse quantas vezes ele a mandasse ao médico da vila, ela não abria os olhos.

A pele estava tão pálida que o fazia lembrar da neve que encobria o chão, e o corpo estava debilitado enquanto ela perdia mais peso a cada dia. A respiração estava tão devagar que ele pensava que a vida deixaria o corpo dela a qualquer momento, deixando-o assustado e enfurecido. Não sabia o que era medo até conhecer Rin; não sabia o que era amar até conhecer Rin. Queria odiá-la por ela causar-lhe tais emoções, mas sempre que via o rosto dela, ele se odiava. Como foi que _ele, _Sesshoumaru, deixou que as coisas ficassem tão ruins? Culpa e medo alimentavam a raiva e dissipavam-lhe a paciência. Se Rin continuasse a sofrer, o mundo também sofreria.

"Se...S-Sesshou..."

As pernas dele quase tremeram quando ele escutou o som da doce e frágil voz dela. Virou-se e no outro instante já estava ao lado dela, tocando-lhe o rosto, segurando-lhe as mãos. Rin respirava com dificuldade, como se fosse difícil de fazê-lo, e as pálpebras tremiam, mas ela não abriu os olhos. Mal conseguia falar, e ele desejou que ela não o fizesse. Mandou Jaken primeiro procurar comida e que depois trouxesse o médico de novo.

Nas outras semanas, Sesshoumaru raramente saía do lado de Rin. Ela permanecia deitada, ainda muito fraca para abrir os olhos, muito fraca para mover-se, muito fraca para falar. Algumas vezes, ficou com medo que o sono a dominasse de novo, mas quando ele a chamava, ela movia a cabeça devagar e depois ficavam em silêncio de novo. Ele fazia com que ela comesse cinco vezes por dia e, quando ela ficou melhor, apenas três vezes. Aos poucos, para a ansiedade que torturava-lhe a alma, ela recuperou a saúde completa.

Uma vez ela foi capaz de alimentar-se sozinha e a cor retornou-lhe ao rosto. Sesshoumaru passou menos e menos tempo na caverna, explicando a ela que estava arrumando coisas para preparar a chegada deles no palácio das Terras do Oeste, embora isso não fosse toda a verdade. Ele estava com medo do verdadeiro confronto, com medo de olhar nos olhos dela com toda a culpa que sentia no coração, envergonhado de si mesmo por esconder-se dela. Passava então a maior parte do tempo meditando sobre a ignorância dele e o que Rin havia se tornado para ele. Levou certo tempo para que encontrasse força para falar com ela. Imagine _ele, _Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, precisando de coragem para falar com uma _humana. _E nem era um tolo ou um apaixonado desamparado.

Quando ele conseguiu força e coragem, ele retornou à caverna, mas Rin havia sumido.

* * *

Depois de surrar Jaken até o chão por deixar Rin sair sem o conhecimento dele, Sesshoumaru saiu em busca da amada dele. Ele a encontrou num campo, sentada por entre flores que ainda cresciam numa parte. O inverno relutantemente deu passagem à primavera, e a natureza começava a romper com vida. Ele não pôde evitar um sorriso quando percebeu o quanto Rin parecia com a natureza. Ela tinha hibernado dentro de si durante todo o inverno e depois emergiu à vida assim como a primavera.

Aproximou-se devagar dela, lutando contra o desejo de pegá-la nos braços e abraçá-la pelos restos dos dias. Ela pareceu ter percebido a presença dele, pois virou o rosto e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo, os olhos fechados por causa do brilho da luz do sol, e sorrindo. Prazer correu pelas veias dele, ameaçando transformar-se em desejo. Como ele sentiu falta do sorriso dela...

Rin baixou o rosto e olhou para o campo, abraçando as penas contra o peito. "Eu senti falta da primavera quando estava em Fukai Mori. Tudo era morto como se fosse inverno, mas não era frio".

A preocupação invadiu a mente dele. Ela ainda estava sob influência de Fukai Mori? Ela ainda não lembrava quem era ele? O que ele realmente significava para ela? Ela se lembrava da horrível maneira de como ele resolveu as coisas no final?

"Mas sabe o que eu mais senti falta?" Ela sorriu de novo e pegou algumas flores, rapidamente transformando-as numa coroa. Levantou-se e virou-se para ele, ficando na ponta dos pés para colocar a coroa na cabeça dele. "De você, Sesshoumaru-sama".

Sesshoumaru a encarou, olhou profundamente aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos. Uma onda de alívio varreu o corpo dele, seguido depois de uma onda de amor. Ele a pegou nos braços, abraçando-a fortemente contra o corpo dele.

"Eu também senti sua falta, Rin... Também senti sua falta".

* * *

Rin estava em pé na doca, contemplando o lago próximo a propriedade de Sesshoumaru. Confusão e frustração a levaram para lá, solidão a fazia suspirar. Ela estava há quase uma semana ali, e era como se sonhasse que ainda estava em Fukai Mori. Depois de acordar, Sesshoumaru havia mostrado mais emoções por causa dela, e nem imaginava que ele possuía tanto. Mas, no momento em que eles alcançaram as Terras do Oeste, ele retornou ao próprio ser frio e sem emoção dele.

"Rin".

Pulou ao escutar o som do próprio nome, sentindo que ele a puniria por aqueles pensamentos. Mas, percebendo que aquilo era uma tolice, virou-se para ele e o cumprimentou. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Venha comigo".

Sesshoumaru entrou no castelo e foi até os aposentos de Rin. Ali estava cheio de _youkai_ fêmeas, todas em pé como se aguardassem fazer algo. A cama de Rin estava coberta de adoráveis _kimono_ e uma banheira provisória havia sido levada para o quarto. Ela olhou interrogativamente a Sesshoumaru, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Ele simplesmente inclinou o rosto e beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios, fazendo com que ela ficasse vermelha e piscasse devido àquele estranho comportamento dele. Ele falou a ela para que seguisse as instruções das damas e depois saiu do quarto.

As damas a lavaram com sabões docemente perfumados, cobriram-lhe a pele com pós e fragrâncias líquidas. Prenderam o cabelo dela antes de lavarem-na, e depois o soltaram as tranças, facilitando a formação de cachos depois que secaram. Depois de muita discussão, finalmente escolheram um kimono quadriculado, na cor amarelo e laranja e com desenhos de folhas marrons até o final das mangas, para que Rin vestisse. O obi marrom tinha o laço caído em frente dela, pois o cabelo os encobria quando colocado atrás. Puseram-lhe também fragrâncias no cabelo e no cacho que caía no rosto dela em forma de rabo-de-cavalo. As preparações finais estavam sendo feitas quando começaram a pôr algo no rosto dela na hora em que Sesshoumaru retornou.

"Sem maquiagem, ela não precisa. Fique em pé, Rin". Quando ela fez o ordenado, Sesshoumaru a examinou com aquele olhar sem emoção e examinou também a escolha da roupa dela. "Este Sesshoumaru está satisfeito. Siga-me".

Rin correu atrás de Sesshoumaru rapidamente, desconfortável com a incerteza da situação. "Sesshoumaru-sama..."

O youkai não respondeu até que eles chegaram ao quarto dele. Entregou a ela uma espada na bainha e a instruiu para desembainhá-la. "Você ainda lembra como se usa isto?"

Rin notou que era muito parecida com a katana que Tsubasa e Kazume haviam dado a ela. Sob uma longa inspeção, ela encontrou a divisória que a transformava em duas espadas. Olhou de novo para Sesshoumaru: "Eu não entendo, Sesshoumaru-sama. Você tem praticamente me evitado deste que chegamos aqui e agora você me entrega presentes tão adoráveis..."

"Você deve entender, Rin, que, como Lorde das Terras do Oeste, este Sesshoumaru deve manter a compostura e a insensibilidade por tudo, incluindo as emoções na maior parte das vezes. Entretanto, isso não significa que eu a amo menos. Você se tornará minha mulher hoje, mas primeiro deve provar que você é digna de tornar-se".

O coração dela estremeceu com as implicações daquelas palavras. Ela o seguiu rapidamente quando ele fez o percurso até o corredor que levava para frente do castelo. "Como nos iremos provar isso, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Você lutará com aquela katana". Ele parou quando perceber o medo dela. "Não se preocupe, Rin, não será nada sério, apenas uma simples apresentação. Mas você deve lutar com toda sua força. Este Sesshoumaru sabe que você é capaz de fazer isso muito bem".

"H-Hai... Sesshoumaru-sama".

Sesshoumaru pegou as mãos dela e as beijou, surpreendendo-a mais uma vez. "Está pronta, então?"

"Hai".

As portas do castelo se abriram e eles foram para foram, ficando em pé em frente a uma interminável onda de _youkai_.

* * *

[N/T original] Vocês realmente pensaram que _eu _deixaria Rin morrer? Vocês realmente acharam que _Sesshoumaru _deixaria Rin morrer? Eu acho que não... Eu sei que foi sério, mas eu adoro reviravoltas. Desculpem-me levar tanto tempo para atualizar... trabalhos da escola prenderam minha atenção. O próximo capítulo será o último...

#Rabid Anime Gurl#


	15. Agora eu começo

Disclaimer: Você tem visto Inuyasha ultimamente? Takahashi Rumiko está provando a genialidade que possui a cada episódio. Eu seria louca de dizer que o trabalho dela é meu!

**Fukai Mori**

_Um plano de vingança contra Sesshoumaru envolveu o seqüestro de Rin. Quase um ano depois, ele a encontra na Floresta Profunda (Fukai Mori), uma floresta onde mentes jovens e frágeis são facilmente corrompidas. O verdadeiro plano do inimigo é revelado e Sesshoumaru deve fazer uma escolha: matar Rin ou ser morto._

Por: RabidAnimeGurl

Tradução: Shampoo Sakai

**Capítulo 15: Agora eu começo.**

Houve um número audível de aplausos, seguido por não tão silenciosos sussurros. Mas Lorde Sesshoumaru não detesta humanos...?, muitos comentavam, além de palavras deselegantes que eram ouvidas e os olhares lançados na direção dela. Rin congelou no lugar, fitando-os incrédula, sentindo a mão ser apertada. Olhou para ela e viu os dedos de Sesshoumaru segurando-a. Sentiu-se tranqüilizada, percebendo que ele tinha mostrado a este público uma forma de afeição para provar a eles que estavam errados, assim como também encorajá-la. Ele a puxou para frente, apertando a mão dela mais uma vez, dirigindo a atenção depois para a multidão.

"Já chega". Todos ficaram em silêncio e deram total atenção ao youkai lorde. "Neste dia, eu, Sesshoumaru, Lorde das Terras do Oeste, tomarei esta mulher como minha companheira. Como esta declaração pública, ela irá provar se é digna e, portanto, merecedora de ser comandante, da lealdade e respeito de vocês".

Sesshoumaru soltou a mão de Rin e afastou-se dela, colocando a mão no cabo de Toukijin, fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para que Rin assumisse a posição de combate. Ela desembainhou a katana graciosamente, balançando-a para testar o peso dela antes de assumir a pose. Encontrou os calmos olhos de Sesshoumaru com os olhos dela ligeiramente preocupados. Quando ele estreitou os olhos, a espinha dela enrijeceu, como se tivesse recebido um comando dele para parar de agir covardemente. Escutou o coração bater rápido com o silêncio que a multidão fez, esperando por Sesshoumaru fazer algum sinal para indicar que estava pronto para começar.

Quando o rosto dele ficou com aquele familiar ar calmo, Rin firmou-se para um ataque.

Bloqueou o ataque dele com facilidade quando ele avançou, surpreendendo a si mesma e ao público. Embora tivesse estado sob a influência de Fukai Mori e dos poderes de Tsubasa e Kazume, as habilidades pareciam ter progredido com ela. Testando-se mais uma vez, Rin rapidamente de um giro, tendo agora como alvo da katana o ombro de Sesshoumaru. As lâminas se cruzaram e ela sorriu timidamente, finalmente encontrando fé nas próprias habilidades.

Feliz por ela ter encontrado coragem, Sesshoumaru voltou a atacar, forçando-a a reagir rápido. Ela fazia nada mais que bloquear quando ele atacava e golpeava de novo. Rin rapidamente deu um salto para trás, dando tempo suficiente para soltar a divisória do cabo antes que ele atacasse de novo, cruzando depois as espadas em frente de si mesma na forma de X e bloqueando o golpe dele. Mas parecia que ele atacava com muito mais força, deixando-lhe como única opção se defender.

Suor gotejava da face dela enquanto de defendia dos ataques de Sesshoumaru, e o constante som das espadas se batendo começava a zunir nos ouvidos dela, além dos pulsos começarem a doer por causa dos giros e torções que fazia. Rin sabia que não suportaria mais tempo, então fez um movimento desesperado, esperando assim levar as coisas a um final. Ela abaixou-se rapidamente e fez uma tentativa de derrubar Sesshoumaru com uma rasteira. Ele saltou no ar ao prever aquilo e já estava depois em pé antes que ela pudesse se levantar. Rin inclinou-se, um joelho tocando o chão enquanto a outra perna estava inclinada e o joelho em frente a ela. Escutou o ensurdecedor som dos aplausos do público quando encontrou-se frente a frente com a ponta de Toukijin de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sorriu, provocando outra onda de aplausos.

Segurando a ponta da arma perto do rosto de Rin, esta congelada no lugar. Se fosse um confronto de verdade, ambos estariam mortos. Se ele se movesse, a espada que Rin mantinha na perna dele poderia com certeza decepá-la, e se movesse um pouco para feri-la na garganta, a segunda espada de Rin cortaria a dele. Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, o peito arfando, satisfeita com o resultado. Tinha tido sorte, não havia perdedores, e ela havia se provado.

Sesshoumaru colocou Toukijin ao lado dele e virou-se para Rin quando ela uniu as espadas e as embainhou, pegando as mãos dela nas dele e puxando-a para si. Rin corou mais uma vez embaraçada por aquela nova atitude de Sesshoumaru. Ela podia ver desejo nos olhos dele, sentindo também uma onda de desejo passa pela espinha quando sentiu o hábito dele no pescoço. A sensação foi rapidamente substituída com um momento de dor quando Sesshoumaru cortou a pele do local com os caninos, lambendo as feridas que rapidamente sararam, transformando-se em manchas circulares.

Virou-se depois para a multidão de _youkai_, segurando as mãos de Rin nas dele. "Eu apresento a vocês a minha mulher e Senhora das Terras do Oeste, Lady Rin".

* * *

Deveria ter uma festa em comemoração ao casamento, mas Sesshoumaru queria que fosse mais tarde, muito mais tarde ou, talvez, somente no outro dia, já que não havia mais nada na mente dele a não ser Rin. Ela parecia tão linda quando a vestiram naquela hora, ficava ainda mais bela com o rosto corado e o cabelo despenteado. O coração dela ainda batia forte com aquela história de ser a mulher dele, mas ele havia provado a ele mesmo, a ela também, ao mundo todo que ele não se importava com o fato de ela ser humana. Agora ele a tinha de volta, e não havia nada mais pra eles além do futuro. Ele começaria a jornada dele com ela nesta vida e o que mais viesse para os dois.

Sesshoumaru se esforçou para controlar o passo regular por não querer mais nada além de possuí-la ali e agora. Quando foi, ele pensou, que ele a teve pela última vez? Há muito tempo, ele soube. Quando a estava velando, tais pensamentos não vieram-lhe à mente, mas no momento em que eles chegaram ao castelo, ele ficou tentado pelo cheiro, pelo sorriso, pela risada, pela mera existência dela. Agora que ele a marcou, podia se entregar a tentação, podia dar tudo para torná-la mulher da vida dele.

Quando Sesshoumaru a levou ao corredor, Rin não falou nada até que chegaram ao quarto dele. "É tão lindo, Sesshoumaru-sama! Eles também já trouxeram as minhas coisas pra cá."

O quarto havia sido decorado com flores. Estavam em todos os cantos: na mesinha, onde estavam os pentes dela e outros acessórios de cabelos, até o chão, este quase totalmente coberto. O futon que ela lembrava ter visto antes tinha sido substituído por um outro ainda maior. Havia uma pequena cômoda perto da mesa dos utensílios de cabelo, cômoda essa que tinha o _kimono _favorito dela, e, olhando depois dentro dela, viu que estava cheia de novos e velhos _kimono. _

Rin sorriu e ficou nas pontas dos pés, abraçando Sesshoumaru com força, sufocando-se com felicidade. Isso era tudo o que ela queria desde começo: amor, o amor de Sesshoumaru. Um lugar pra ficar e começar uma família. Ela começaria a jornada dela com ele pela vida que tinha certeza de que seria com dias interminavelmente felizes. Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu, mas rapidamente o sorriso morreu quando viu os olhos dele.

Deu um passo para trás ao perceber depois que Sesshoumaru não mais usava a armadura. A cauda dele enrolou-a antes que ela se afastasse mais e a puxou para perto si. Olhares de desejo dele fixaram-se primeiro nos lábios dela, descendo um pouco mais para ver as próprias mãos desfazendo o nó do _obi_ dela. Rin sabia o que ele queria e estava assustada pelo fato de conseguir fazer aquilo, de conseguir pôr um olhar daqueles nos olhos dele. Ela jogou o _obi _para o lado e devagar desfez o dele no momento em que ele tirou o_ kimono_ dos ombros dela.

Despiram-se lenta e silenciosamente; o tempo parecia se arrastar, mas logo os dois já estavam sem roupa. Sesshoumaru pegou Rin nos braços, gentilmente deitando-a na cama. Por dentro ele queimava para possuí-la, e não obstante os protestos do cérebro, as mãos dele moviam-se devagar pelo corpo dela. Beijava-lhe por todo o corpo, tendo a chance de descobrir quais partes que a faziam estremecer. Sim, se ele a beijasse em um local e ela hesitasse e prendesse a respiração, ele se lembraria.

O cheiro de desejo dela se misturava com os das flores e o intoxicava. Tudo ao redor dele girava, apenas a imagem do corpo dela permanecia no foco. Ela arqueava o corpo graciosamente sob o toque dele, entendendo-se com doçura quando ele provava o gosto. Ele deitou-se depois ao lado dela e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo apaixonado, enquanto uma das mãos deslizava entre as pernas, provocando-a por dentro com os dedos. As mãos dela enrolaram-se no cabelo dele, Rin gemia entre os lábios de Sesshoumaru e, quando as pernas dela cruzaram-se na cintura dele, ele não esperou mais.

Penetrou-a devagar, notando-a com cuidado, vendo os lábios dela tremerem e os olhos se fecharem de prazer. Começou a mover-se dentro dela lentamente, torturando a ambos. Sesshoumaru agarrou-se nos lençóis, lutando e ignorando os pedidos dela para que fosse mais rápido. Era a primeira vez que faziam amor como casados, queria que durasse tanto quanto pudesse agüentar. Inclinou o rosto, sugou a marca dele, conseguindo assim silenciar Rin. Mas quando o corpo dela tremeu ao alcançar o ponto mais alto, o corpo dele reagiu e lançou a semente dentro dela.

Sesshoumaru desabou em cima de Rin, respirando pesadamente contra o pescoço dela. Levou muito tempo para que tomasse fôlego de novo e encontrasse força, mas no momento em que conseguiu, ele tomou os lábios dela num beijo faminto.

"De novo".

* * *

Ficar dois meses longe da esposa era tempo demais. Sentia falta do sorriso, do perfume, da risada, do toque dela. Era ansiedade para voltar, ansiedade em continuar a jornada dele pela vida com ela. Depois de terminar os negócios dele com o Lorde das Terras do Sul, ele visitou o velho Toutousai. Com um canino que deu ao velho, uma magnífica espada seria criada, que Sesshoumaru passaria para a filha dele, assim como o pai dele havia feito. A espada selaria o poderoso sangue de youkai e protegeria a _hannyo_ dos perigos. Imaginem só, este Sesshoumaru com uma esposa humana e uma criança _hannyo._

Quem acreditaria nisso? Quem acreditaria que as coisas ficariam melhores?

Sesshoumaru caminhou rápido pelo corredor, sentindo o perfume da mulher dele. Desde o momento que ele atravessou os portões do castelo, ele notou que havia algo de diferente no cheiro dela. Já sentira aquele cheiro antes, era o mesmo que ela emanou durante nove meses há seis anos. Isso significava...? Ele apressou os passos, ansiosamente procurando por Rin, encontrando-a sentada nos degraus que levavam ao campo de treino. A respiração parou com a visão da mãe e da filha rindo de algo bobo.

Taroto era muito parecida com a mãe. Cada uma tinha um espírito maravilhoso e um sorriso cálido. As duas tinham o cabelo ondulado, mas em uma, prateados, e a outra, negros. Os olhos de Taroto eram dourados no estado _hannyo_, mas quando ficava na forma humana, os olhos assumiam as nuances castanhas dos olhos da mãe. Formavam uma vista tão bela que ele ficou parado no lugar apenas para apreciá-la. Mas a dupla percebeu a presença dele rápido, uma com os sentidos agudos, a outra simplesmente porque percebeu a presença do marido.

"Pai!" Taroto correu ao pai e sorriu para ele. "Está atrasado!"

"Estou?" Sesshoumaru pousou a mão no topo da cabeça de seis anos. "Parece que você também está. Não deveria estar agora treinando? Ou a sua mãe a interrompeu de novo?"

Taroto riu, sempre alegre por causa das deliberadas interrupções da mãe, respondendo: "Hai, hai!"

"Interrompendo? Era isso o que eu estava fazendo?" Rin mandou a Sesshoumaru um sorriso iluminado antes de ajoelhar-se para poder ficar do mesmo tamanho da filha. "Vá terminar agora e brincaremos mais tarde."

Sesshoumaru viu Taroto saltitar para pegar uma pequena espada, depois voltou as atenções para a mulher. "Rin".

"Hai, Sesshoumaru?" Ela levantou-se e sorriu para ele.

As mãos cerraram-se quando ele lutou para resistir aos poderes do sorriso dela. "Por que você continua interferindo no treinamento dela?"

"Para irritar você..." O sorriso dela ficou travesso. "Além disso, ela treina cinco vezes ao dia, não é como se eu estivesse mesmo atrapalhando."

Sesshoumaru a trouxe para perto de si e cheirou o pescoço dela. "Como eu suspeitei. Em sua condição, não é muito inteligente me irritar."

"Hmm? Você parece surpreso e nem um pouco excitado.", ela fez um beicinho. "Eu pensei que tivesse notado antes de viajar."

"Eu notei coisa alguma. Mas parece que mesmo os meus sentidos não se comparam com a intuição de uma mulher". Ele a apertou nos braços com força. "E é claro que estou excitado".

"Que bom. Então... como devemos chamar nosso filho?"

* * *

[N/A] Minha inspiração para esta história foi obviamente o segundo encerramento de Inuyasha e a música Fukai Mori, do grupo Do As Infinity. Mas foi bem mais que isso. A versão sinfônica da música (parecida com ópera) desta música é muito linda e é o que me inspirou a escrever isto. A letra está presente na orquestra, tanto nas notas altas quanto baixas, como se um homem e uma mulher cantassem um para o outro. E embora eu não saiba japonês, e sei uma linha em inglês: _Agora eu começo minha jornada com você.__ (N/T: ela se refere ao trecho: "Arukidasu kimi to ima"). A _ combinação de deste verso e do jeito com que os apaixonados cantavam um para o outro me encorajaram a escrever este fic.

Eu sei que demorou muito e eu peço desculpas. Estou quase terminando meu primeiro ano do colegial. Muitos testes, papéis para escrever e testes finais para se preparar. Mas aqui está... espero que tenham gostado.

#Rabid Anime Gurl.


End file.
